The Slime Maker is Green
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Lana wanted to help Cia out and master the Summoning Gate. Her goal was to summon Ash and have him and Cia hook up again like in the past. Unfortunately, she ended up bringing one slime girl from another area and from there, slime monsters continue to pour out of the Summoning Gate until they start attacking Smashopolis...
1. Slime Girls Are Adorable

**Slime Maker**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. I also don't own Monster Musume no Iru Nichiojou. The only characters I own are those from the Golden Land, angels from Skyworld including the royal bodyguards, Angel Assembly and archangels along with all the other angels and of course the witch hunters.**

 **Summary: Lana wanted to help Cia out and master the Summoning Gate so she wouldn't make the same mistake twice when protecting Dark Pit. Her goal was to summon Ash and have him and Cia hook up again like in the past. Unfortunately, she ended up bringing one slime girl from another area and from there, slime monsters continue to pour out of the Summoning Gate until they start attacking Smashopolis. Poor Rob has a phobia of slime. What's a guy to do especially when prolonged exposure eventually turns him into one himself?**

 **Pairing: Robin/Shulk, Chrom/Olivia, Alvis/Rosalina, Sheik/Gretel, Pit/Virtue (OC) and implied Ash/Cia, Pittoo/Lana and Rob/Other Smashers (not listed for spoiler reasons)**

 **Rated: M (for mature) and MA (for Archive of Our Own)**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor, Drama, Friendship and some Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning: Swearing, yuri, yaoi, dubcon, noncon, extreme sexual situations, slime monsters, violence and unintentional OOC**

 **My perversion will never stop. This is what happens when you want a sequel to** _ **Venomous Narcissus**_ **to an extent, watch a harem about monster girls and then want more fanservice. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Slime Girls Are Adorable

* * *

If there was one thing the White Sorceress Lana was good at, it was not giving up. So what if she failed to make her elder twin happy with her failed summons? She was going to succeed this time around and she would see a smile on Cia's face. Lana had spent the last couple of timelines attempting to bring the phantom known as Ash back to Smashopolis to meet Cia. Further in the timeline, the phantom was the key for Cia to finally see the error of her ways and start on the road of redemption. It wasn't easy due to many of the Smashers from her universe recalling the forgotten timeline and not forgiving her for her actions, but with Ash, he was able to open her heart up. Ash was the person that finally allowed Cia to move on from Link who she obsessed over most of her life.

The Black Sorceress wasn't interested in Lana summoning Ash. She had to accept that she wasn't always going to meet Ash. He doesn't always leave Phantom Isle. His goal had always been to protect the necromancer Marona when she took jobs in her world. Cia had a few miracle encounters with him, and she was fine with not seeing him again until she felt she was ready to see him again.

There was a problem with Lana though. She may have been a good summoner (if her summons were to obey her), but she was a klutz. In one timeline, she thought summoning a horde of Cuccos to protect her and Dark Pit was a good idea. This time, the problem was trying to pull someone from another universe and bring them to the Smash Brothers Realm. She had done it so successfully in the past. She was able to pull warriors from three different timelines in Hyrule to fight for her. That was her world though. Trying to bring a dead phantom into a world that was not her own required precision and concentration. Lana didn't have either of those traits. She only had the determination and heart to keep going…which wasn't going to work.

That was why when Lana attempted to use the Summoning Gate, she brought a slime girl from a universe that had yet to be connected to the Smash Brothers Realm instead of Ash. Cia wasn't all that surprised that the bluenette failed again, but at the same time, she was disappointed that she expected Lana to succeed this time around.

The slime girl appeared innocent enough. A blue colored slime with green hair and eyes. Slimes were capable of changing their appearance, so Cia didn't know if that was her default appearance or not. It didn't change the fact the slime girl saw Lana and immediately attached herself to her.

"Aww, she's so cute." Lana hummed when she was receiving a hug from her. "What's your name?"

"Suu."

"Suu?"

"Suu."

This slime girl didn't seem like the type that could speak coherently and could only mimic human language. She wasn't dangerous by all means at this point. Cia needed to tell Lana to just send her back to her home world, but was stopped noticing that Suu was trying to slither down Lana's shirt. The bluenette shrieked as she ended up being pushed to the ground.

"Umm…what are you doing?"

"Suu."

 _…A slime that feasts on magic energy…or is it a slime that absorbs water?_ Cia had to ask herself as Suu started to lick the sorceress' face. _Is this monster more dangerous if it absorbs a large amount?...I don't want to find out or want Lana to be the test subject._

Using her magic, Cia grabbed Suu off her lighter twin and threw her in a random direction. The white haired sorceress didn't look to see where she threw her, but it wasn't toward the ocean for certain. Lana gasped seeing where Suu was thrown.

"C-Cia?"

"Honestly, why would you summon a disgusting slime like that?" Cia asked darkly. "You should know where Ash is."

"Cia…"

"What?!"

"You threw that poor slime to the mansion…"

"And?!"

The two stayed silent so Cia could register the implication of a slime that can't keep her slimy body to herself being in the mansion. The one who allowed the twins to meet again and work together must have been at the mansion. Cia knew that Lana had fallen for him, and while Cia was glad she was friends with him, she knew it was best to keep their distance from him to prevent him from getting involved in their problems. However…

"Dammit! Dark Pit!" Cia hissed. "We got to make sure he's okay!"

Lana didn't even need to say his name for her older twin to rush toward the mansion. They would need to hide in the shadows and find a way to fix things, but chances are…that wasn't going to happen.

* * *

It's not every day in Smash Brothers Mansion that you would see Pit teaching other Smashers about angel and demon culture. Pit couldn't read, so one would think he was incapable of teaching. Then again, Pit only needed his past experiences and pictures to help him out. Pit had taken the third floor lounge to himself and dragged a few Smashers who wanted to learn from the light angel. The few people who only trailed after Pit wanted to see the angel captain mess up in some shape or form, but they would be surprised that Pit could indeed lecture those on the culture.

The current topic was on humans and other species transforming into demons. The term was coined "monsterization". How dangerous the transformation was depended on what the person was turning into and the situation that made them transform. Pit of course was painting this as a terrible thing. Just because he was good on explaining the subject didn't mean he wasn't going to be biased. Shulk was kind of glad someone like Bayonetta was there to correct him. She was still human despite her amazing powers, but her sympathy leaned toward demons. Pit was far from pleased being corrected about certain subjects he was lecturing about.

"Cereza, you had been asleep for more than 500 years. I've been around longer than you. I know what I'm talking about when I say that monsterization is dangerous toward others…especially humans."

"Little Icarus, you realize there are always two sides of the story to everything, right?" The Umbra Witch asked. She smirked seeing Pit scowl at her. "These stories of fallen heroines fail to consider the heart of these pure maidens who allowed herself to be corrupted."

"They were heroines…and then look what happened when a demon comes in and messes them up. It has always been a problem."

Shulk listened intently to Pit and Bayonetta. There were other Smashers who took the books that Pit obviously couldn't read and read them themselves, but Shulk preferred to hear it from the people who had been alive for a while. It might have been better to have Ganondorf there given he was the King of Demons, but there was no way he would sit down and listen to the light angel talk smack about his race (not like he would care anyway).

"Would it honestly be a problem if humans became more powerful by becoming demons?" Bayonetta questioned him. "Wouldn't that benefit them in the long run if they were the same person?"

"They're not. They are slaves to their own emotions." Pit hissed. "You weren't around when the Valkyries were corrupted by dark desires and turned against the Norse Gods during Ragnarok. They were a major factor that contributed to the annihilation of the entire Norse Realm."

"Were you there though?"

Pit didn't need to answer that question since the answer was obvious. "Lady Palutena can back me up on that one. The point is that monsterization is dangerous! You're a witch so you wouldn't even be affected. Almost anyone in this mansion can be affected if we're not prepared."

"And despite this, you're still a bright and colorful angel."

The brunette glared at her before turning his attention to the other Smashers. "Zelda, Corrin, Cloud, you get what I'm saying, right?"

He wanted one of those three to back him up. Shulk rolled his eyes at being ignored, but he should have expected this from Pit at this point. Corrin was glaring at the book as if trying to burn the pages before sighing. As a dragon, he was part of the demon group so he didn't feel like talking. Cloud glanced over at the young dragon prince and patted him on the back awkwardly seeing how burnt out he was from reading the small text. Zelda had nodded her head in agreement though.

"Yes, Pit. This does open up to events I was not aware of." She responded. "I am impressed that you know this much about the universe. I thought you believed everything Palutena told you."

The angel captain pouted at the insult. "You guys don't give me enough credit. Just because I work under Lady Palutena doesn't mean I'm not capable of doing other things on my own. When I'm on call, I would take the Wings of Pegasus and go to different places without Lady Palutena. If I couldn't use that, I would ask Virtue to take me everywhere." The brunette blushed thinking of the witch hunter. Shulk caught the expression and chuckled to himself that went completely unnoticed. "I've witnessed these transformations happen from a distance, but we angels are incapable of stopping it once the process starts. We don't want to get corrupted by the darkness, so we're forced to watch. There are those who are capable of stopping it before it begins, but then they just watch from a distance seeing as how they benefit from humans turning into demons."

Pit needed to stop taking petty jabs at Bayonetta. It wasn't her fault she was asleep for 500 years, but he wanted to let it be known that a witch would not lend a helping hand to a maiden if she feels that the corruption is justified. The Golden Land witches and sorcerers were brutal when handling the corruption of humans and had done since the creation of man.

"Pit, this is reversible right?" Shulk had to ask seeing as how Pit was only giving a warning. "You say angels don't try to stop it once it happens due to fear of turning themselves, but suppose they get their hands dirty. Would they be able to save them?"

"It can be, but it depends on the person honestly. Half the mansion is safe though, but anyone with a trace of human blood is capable of transforming."

"Umm…would I be affected?" Corrin asked shyly. "I'm half-dragon…"

"You're fine. Dragons are classified under demons, so being a half-demon isn't a big deal." Pit answered. "Just don't let your dragon instincts take over."

"Oh…"

"Pit, who is safe and who isn't?" Zelda asked.

"Besides humans, elves and dwarves are not safe. We angels are subjected to corruption, but over time, we can still stay in heaven despite falling to darkness for whatever reason. And depending on the type of species, some aliens can be turned into a demon. Having demon blood of any sorts or being classified as having demon blood can save you. Animals tend to be safe from this too…"

Shulk wondered if Pit mentioned aliens on purpose to rile him up. So he might or might not be safe, but they would only find out once he was already transforming. The Monado boy gave up trying to talk to Pit. He was better off just ignoring this topic entirely since it seemed unlikely in the first place.

Corrin's ears twitched before a cry for help was heard outside. His eyes widened as he suddenly sat out of his chair nearly knocking Cloud away from in his the process. The other Smashers heard the scream too and were very confused on who it was and where it was coming from. The silver haired prince already had an idea and bolted out of the room.

"SIS!" He cried out as he could be seen growing his dragon wings and entering one of the occupied rooms in front of him. He opened and flew out. "I'M COMING!"

"Corrin, wait!" Cloud shouted before cursing at how impatient he was being. "Dammit…what did Cory do now?"

Bayonetta was concerned for the dragon princess only because Cory wasn't the type to let herself scream. Something must be up. Zelda was the only one who stayed behind in the room if only to warn Master Hand if the situation was more dangerous than it appeared to be. Pit, Bayonetta, Shulk and Cloud would leave to catch up with Corrin.

* * *

Out of all the places to land, Suu ended up landing on top of Cory. The dragon princess was training a little ways outside of the mansion preparing for her Smash match today. She looked up confused at the sudden shadow over her and was taken by surprise by the green blob landing on her. She didn't scream originally because Suu wasn't that heavy. The problem came when Suu realized that Cory was sweating from swinging the Yato for half an hour. It was a bonus that Cory was a water dragon though. It was in her veins to be able to cool herself off should she do some excessive training so Suu's way of saying hello to the silver haired princess was to start sucking the water that was all over her body even if it meant squeezing in between her armor to get to those parts.

Cory panicked almost immediately and transformed into a dragon to shake the slime off of her. It was when Suu was able to wrap her body around her dragon form did she let out a roar for help. The green slime was adamant about holding onto Cory until she was sucked dry. Her transformation was getting messed up as a result. In her frenzy, Cory had switched half of her body back only causing the slime to be able to pin her down more easily.

"L-Let go you stupid blob!" She shouted as she attempted to get herself out from under the blob. "Who do you think you are touching me?!"

She let out another pathetic cry that sounded closer to a moan. Why was this slime close to her ear?! That was her sensitive spot! Calling for help didn't sound like a bad idea originally, but it was her brother that would find her in this pitiful state first. To say his cheeks weren't red was an understatement. He didn't know what was on top of his sister, but Suu's hands were very visible and she seemed to stop sucking her at some point if her hands were fondling Corrin's breasts from underneath her armor.

"AIEE! CORRIN! DON'T LOOK!"

It was too late to cover his innocent eyes at this point. Cory's day was getting worse when Bayonetta came out of the mansion first and was very amused by what she was witnessing. Fortunately, she was nice enough to cover Corrin's eyes with her hand.

"Looks like your sister doesn't want you witnessing some voyeurism." She teased causing Corrin to gasp at her sudden contact. "I guess that means you can't witness some adult content yet."

"E-Eh?"

"B-BAYONETTA! G-GET MY BROTHER AWA…AGHHHH!"

"C-Cere…is my sister-"

Bayonetta just hummed as she waited for Cloud to show up next. His cheeks were very red seeing what was going on between the slime girl and the dragon girl. He ended up taking Corrin off of Bayonetta's hands to shield him away from the inappropriate scene in front of them.

"She's fine, darling." The Umbra Witch answered a little too happily. "I wonder if there is room for one more."

"NOT IN BROAD DAYLIGHT YOU BROAD!"

"Ah, so it's fine to do you at night?"

"P-Please! Help me!"

Pit and Shulk came out last and both had mixed reactions. Shulk was rather pale while Pit was just shaking his head in annoyance at how the minute he finished talking about demons that one would magically show up. A slime wasn't that big of a deal especially a small one like Suu. Pit watched as Bayonetta managed to kick the slime off without getting the slime on her. Only an Umbra Witch could do that without the slime on her…somehow.

"Was it a good idea to kick that thing?" Cloud asked. "It could very well attack you."

"Nah, it's not violent." Pit told him. "This slime seems to be acting on instincts."

"Really?"

"Yeah. This seems to be the type of slime that drinks enough water to function for the day. Cory is kind of a water dragon after all…"

Shulk tilted his head in confusion. Cory was a water dragon, but it didn't seem like she was using any water attacks at that moment. It soon occurred to him that water included other fluids on the body too…

"Gahh! Get that thing away from me!" Cory roared now that Suu was off of her. "That thing is disgusting!"

"Sis, don't be mean to the poor thing!" Corrin exclaimed. Convinced that his sister's life was not in danger, his focus was on the poor slime girl that was kicked away. While she wasn't injured due to being a slime, the girl seemed dejected that someone would kick her off so rudely. "Are you okay? Cere didn't hurt you too much?"

Bayonetta gave a rather offended look before making sure Cory wouldn't fall back down and embarrass herself. She was a big girl, so she could get up off the ground and dust off herself.

"Dear, I suggest you keep a few feet away. You don't want to end up like your sister."

"But if she just wants water, then I can give it to her."

Cloud groaned expecting Pit to snicker at the innuendo that Corrin was spouting out. He was serious though when he said that he was going to help. If she was dehydrated, Corrin would turn his hand into a mouth and shoot a huge waterball that the girl happily accepted. It was weird method of her to just absorb the water like a sponge, but her child body morphed into that of a teenager immediately. The angel captain would turn to Shulk who was still confused at what happened and explain that slimes that rely on water grow in size in all areas. Her breasts were the most noticeable area that grew due to where Corrin hit her.

"You need to be careful Corrin." Pit teased as the dragon prince turned the mouth back into a hand. "She will suck water dragons dry if you're not careful."

"I think that should be enough for her to move around, right?"

Suu observed the silver haired prince. No words escaped her lips, but she gave a small nod of acknowledgement.

"See? She's not so bad!"

At that moment, Shulk had received a last minute vision. He witnessed the slime girl in front of them attempt to attack the seer. Shulk didn't know how Dunban got there, but he ended up getting grabbed by her and absorbed into her body. The images would flash to other Smashers getting knocked away by Suu has grown by a large amount. The last picture Shulk got was getting captured by Suu along with Robin and Rob. Compared to Dunban, he reacted badly being submerged. As Shulk "drowned" in the vision, the Monado boy returned to reality to hear a voice behind him.

"Shulk, so this is where you've been."

Shulk felt his body trembling. He didn't have that much time to stop the vision. All he could do is grab the Monado from his back and shout at Dunban and everyone to get back confusing them all greatly.

"Water…" She spoke. "I want it."

Suu ended up lunging at the Monado boy without warning. Despite all the Smashers who were near him having quick reaction times, it was Dunban who was able to move the seer out of the way for whatever she was doing. Suu's body covered the older Homs immediately. He took out his katana too late. Dunban couldn't move his body at all and was frozen in place. He let out a pathetic groan as he attempted to hold his breath in the slime. How long would he last?

"DUNBAN!"

Shulk started to panic seeing his mentor starting to drown inside the slime. He could hear a voice warning him to calm down, but the blond acted without thinking about how the situation could have been worse. Taking the Monado, he attempted to slice her in half. Dunban would have been safe due to Shulk restricting the Monado to not cut a Homs down. A slime monster like Suu should have been harmed…but it was the exact opposite.

Everyone froze when Suu simply absorbed the slash from the Monado. Why did it have no effect on her when the sword was capable of cutting through anything? Shulk's eyes widened in horror witnessing the Monado being sucked into of the slime. He could faintly hear Alvis let out a surprised gasp before Suu took it inside of her. If she had more water inside of her, she might have been able to grasp what the sword was and figure out how to use it. Instead, she was pleased with a Homs popping up inside of her. The other Smashers were confused how Alvis magically popped out of the sword, but there were too many things that weren't adding up at the moment.

"You're next." She hummed as she took a small step toward Shulk.

Before he realized it, Shulk had already turn tail and fled realizing she had every intention of eating him. Corrin had also taken to the sky knowing that if he stayed on the ground, he might be targeted to. Suu no longer cared about the dragons. The Homs was now her main target.

"Hey, Shulk! Don't run off! You're going to-wahhh!"

Out of all the people, Pit should have known not to be in the way of a slime monster. Their bodies may have been made out of liquid, but it was enough to knock to knock several of the Smashers down. For some strange reason, Pit was sent flying in the opposite direction that Suu was facing and wouldn't be moving for a while. Bayonetta ironically wasn't lucky either. She got smacked once and got knocked down. Cloud had dove out of the way to cover Cory thinking that Suu might have targeted her again. They were both fortunate but now the blond was in an awkward position with the dragon princess who was far from please.

"G-Get off of me! Corrin!"

Ignoring his sister, Corrin turned toward where Shulk and Suu ran. Shulk had opened the door to the mansion meaning that chaos was going to follow him very soon. Hopefully, the rest of the Smashers would know to stay away from this chase sequence.

* * *

Even without Monado Speed, Shulk was able to outrun the slime girl that was chasing after him. Pit would probably joke how it only took eating the Monado for Shulk to unleash his hidden potential as a Homs. If Suu wasn't dead set on getting Shulk, the Monado boy would have gone back to slap Pit for the potential mockery.

One would think the other Smashers Shulk encountered could help stop Suu's rampage. Many Smashers proved to be useless in a situation like this. Suu's only target was Shulk, so the other Smashers moved out of the way when the two zoomed past them. The few Smashers who tried to help only made the situation worse.

Mario tried to be the hero again. He saw the slime and immediately thought she was an Inkling (or something Bowser Jr. crafted up with his paintbrush.) This meant he was going to hose her down with F.L.U.D.D. As proven with the dragon twins, Suu was only going to get stronger if water was involved. Mario pumped the slime girl full of water and instead of becoming "full" like most of his enemies who were hosed down, she shot out her slimy hands to grab F.L.U.D.D.

"MAMA MIA!" Mario exclaimed as she slammed the plumber away to continue chasing after the Homs.

Luigi was nearby witnessing the slime girl attack her brother. Instead of being concerned for his brother's condition, he just shook his head murmuring how Mario messed up big time.

"You can't solve all your problems with spraying people Mario." Luigi scolded. His brother couldn't really respond since he was on the verge of unconsciousness.

Shulk attempted to lose Suu by running to the assist trophy area. Surely, she would grow tired and leave him alone…right?

Suu was still following him but was moving in a craftier manner. She didn't want to squish the people that were already in her body, and adding F.L.U.D.D. didn't help matters. Shulk zipped passed a few assists including Midna, Ashley and Saki. He would soon be encountering Waluigi and Skull Kid in the hallway and prepared to run in between the two. Waluigi was trying to teach Skull Kid how to use a basketball the correct way. Skull Kid was notorious for somehow pulling the scary moon out of his ass and kicking it toward random people for laughs. The moon had shattered bones of the Smashers that have been hit, so it was best to teach him to kick a non-lethal ball. Basketballs were not the best balls to use, but Waluigi insisted that it can be kicked like every other ball.

The blond couldn't run past them due to Skull Kid grabbing him before the Monado boy could slip away.

"Nya-ha-ha. Where are you speeding off to? Come play with us."

"I-I can't! I'm being chased by that slime monster!"

Waluigi only needed to take one look at Suu before he had an idea.

"Stand aside. This is a job for Waluigi!"

Shulk gave him a confused look. "What are you planning?"

Waluigi would soon show Shulk what he was capable of soon enough. If he was able to stop this slime monster, he would put Shulk in his debt, and that meant pleading to Master Hand to let him into Smash Brothers as a fighter. The move he was going to use was perfect for Smash.

"Bow down to the waaa!" Waluigi declared as the basketball in his hands started to have water surrounding it before it was a waterball. Shulk wanted to do two things. The first and most important one is ask how Waluigi was capable of controlling water (granted, Mario and Luigi were good at handling fire, but he didn't know anything about the man in purple to know if this was legit or not). The other was that the waterball would only make Suu grow stronger. Waluigi took a diving leap and slammed the waterball into Suu's face. The ball did in fact get eaten but Waluigi laughed declaring it was part of his plan.

"Now you know how dangerous Waluigi is!"

Suu just shook her head as if disgruntled at his odd tactics and just shoved him against the wall.

"Wahhhhh!"

"…What the heck did I just witness?" Shulk had to ask. "Waluigi…can control…water?"

Skull Kid just shrugged. "I don't know either. Just roll with it. And I mean roll with it since I'm going to get out of here before that ugly thing hurts me."

Skull Kid was quick to scurry away leaving Shulk alone with Suu again. Shulk shrieked and started running again. She was getting faster the more water she absorbed and his legs were going to give up on him eventually.

 _Where do I hide?_ Shulk asked himself as he ran from the second floor, up the stairs to the third floor. Was this a good idea? In the back of his mind, it probably was only because he could get to Palutena and Rosalina if they were in their rooms and beg for their assistance. _Would she find me in the video game room?_

"Shulk?"

Shulk jumped hearing his name being called. He looked around worried before realizing where the voice was coming from.

"R-Riki? Why are you here?"

Riki sensed something was wrong with Shulk. Besides sweating from head to toe running from Suu, he was very pale. Riki wasn't used to seeing the blond looking so scared.

"Riki was heading to dining room to see Peachy. Robi and Rorobi are going to bring lots of food for Riki to taste! Then Riki hear Smashers screaming. Shulk looks troubled. Shulk looks tired. What is wrong Shulk?"

The nicknames were given to Peach, Rob and Robin in that order. Shulk wasn't paying too much attention to Rob today due to stalking Pit to the second floor for that monster lesson. It was good to know that the Robin twins are out of the mansion, but they would be returning soon. Hopefully the issue was dealt with before more damage was done.

Shulk jumped feeling the presence of the slime girl catching up to him. Riki gasped as he started floating with his small wings.

"What is that? What is she doing to Dundun? Dundun is drowning?"

"Something like that…" Shulk muttered. "I'm trying to get away from her Riki. I need to get the Monado back-"

"Shulk lost Monado to blob? This looks like a job for Heropon Riki!"

"Riki…listen to what I have to say. Water attacks won't affect her. Don't use-"

Too late. Riki's train of thought was stopping the slime girl in her place immediately. Freezinate was the first art that came to mind and would be the last one he would use before Shulk decided to grab Riki by his little arm and run off. The ice spell did stop Suu from moving. She absorbed enough water to break out though and absorbed the water that was meant to restrain her.

"Riki, you're not helping!" Shulk shouted. "Just follow me to the game room!"

Shulk failed to see the disheartened look that the Nopon had on his face after failing to help. He noticed the disdain in Shulk's voice, but it was caused by all the people who tried to help constantly pumping water into a slime that absorbed water and became stronger, faster and more beautiful the more she absorbed. The Monado boy considered the idea that summoning a beast that could flood the entire mansion would do more harm than good for the slime girl. It was a stretch especially since it wasn't a room where the Pokémon trainers resided, but if he could find a Pokéball with a legendary water Pokémon, there might be a chance to save Dunban and Alvis.

"Please stop running." Suu called out to Shulk. "I will treat you nicely."

Shulk wasn't going to take any chances. He made it to the video game room quickly and searched the room for anything he could use to defend himself. Riki volunteered to distract Suu, but Shulk felt the need to avoid Riki getting harmed that it was best if he hid in a closet or a drawer while he drew the enemy away. Reassuring the Nopon he'll be fine, Shulk grabbed the Master Ball that was placed on the table. He thought he was lucky that he might have something that could save Dunban and Alvis. He would be proven wrong later.

"Found you." Suu hummed as she looked into the room and blocked the door. "You won't escape."

Riki already hid in the closet where all the games were kept when Shulk threw the Pokéball out. In retrospect, it would have been a better idea to examine his surroundings before throwing the Master Ball. Most legendary Pokémon were capable of breaking the mansion. A smaller water legendary like Kaleido would have worked as much as a Kyogre with getting rid of the problem. Out of the ball came a water Pokémon…the biggest disappointment of them all…

"Goldeen! Goldeen! Goldeen-Goldeen!"

The fish Pokémon was splashing around on the ground after it was called out of water. Shulk facepalmed at his bad luck. He would blame Red for this prank later. He needed to leave.

"Cute." Suu hummed as she moved away from the door to get inside and pick up the fish Pokémon that did not like being touched by the slime girl despite her intentions.

Shulk had used this intention to slip away from her. This should have put Riki in a bad situation, but she didn't notice the Nopon was hiding in front of her. She turned her back toward Shulk and frowned.

"Stop running."

As if on cue, Shulk decided to rush into the room in front of him. Whoseever room it was, they were stupid for not locking the door. This allowed Shulk to open the window and jump onto the first floor. He took some damage, but he would live. Suu would need to be more careful how she came down. She may have been hurting her hostages, but she wasn't a malicious monster who was doing it intentionally.

While Suu pondered on how to get down, Shulk rushed toward the garden. The garden was Shulk's last hope. He needed to hide out here and wait for an opportunity to strike. His legs were at his limit and he needed to catch his breath. If someone could distract Suu while he went to hide in some bushes, perhaps he could get her off his back. Shulk would hate to do this to any Smasher. He would usually take care of the problem himself. Suu ate the Monado though, so there wasn't anything he could do.

To his luck, he saw Olimar and Alph attending to the garden. Many small Pikmin were circling around them. There wasn't a rule of how many Pikmin the two could keep. 100 was a good number, but chances are there were more wandering around in Smash Forest.

"Olimar! Alph! You got to help me! There's this slime girl chasing after me! Use your Pikmin to stall her!"

Shulk didn't say anything else as he ran past them. Once they saw the rather large slime girl head their way with her hostages inside of her, they threw Pikmin at her. The blue Pikmin sounded like a good idea given they wouldn't drown if they clung to her. Blue Pikmin also had a negative effect as Suu absorbed them inside of her body and grew larger with each Pikmin until she was twice the size she originally was. Olimar's eyes nearly bulge out of his sockets seeing he was sending his friends to their death.

"Retreat!" Olimar suddenly shouted as he blew his whistle. He needed the Pikmin to flee now.

Suu ended up grabbing one of the Pikmin and plopping it in her mouth. Her eyes became starry eyed at the taste of the little plants. Olimar blew the whistle even more seeing the Pikmin get eaten. Alph lead the way of escorting the Pikmin out of the garden. For now, Shulk's plan to get Suu sidetracked succeeded. She was acting like a monster from the Distant Planet and it was creeping the two Smashers out.

So there Shulk was catching his breath while the Pikmin were being sacrificed for the greater good. The only ones that were spared were the white ones due to being poisonous. Suu's body had no problem adjusting her body so her captives could live longer, but it still was going to speed up the process of killing anyone inside of her if she didn't release them.

Shulk had a plan to get the Monado out of her. He just needed to remember that if he messed up, he would end up in the same state as Dunban and Alvis. If he had the Monado, he thought he could attempt to slice her from the inside if it didn't work on the outside. He just needed a few more minutes before he came out of his hiding spot. The aggro wasn't drawn to him, so he should be fine as long as he remained lucky…

Shulk's luck was going to run out eventually. All the Smashers that had made the situation worse would reach its peak once the tactician twins decided to return from their shopping trip. Peach needed someone to go out and buy her food for dinner. The princess already had some of the ingredients needed to make a summer meal for all the Smashers. Asking the Robin twins didn't seem like a good idea, but she didn't need that much. Plus, they took the bus back up to a certain point before getting off.

"Rob, are you sure you can carry that? I can always ask Chrom for help."

"Sis, the kitchen isn't that far. I'm willing to show Peach I'm capable of helping her out."

"Oh?"

"I can't keep asking Gretel to help me out all the time when she has free time. I need to learn this as soon as possible."

Robin had a slight idea what Rob wanted to do. He had been trying to keep it a secret, but a few of the Smashers noticed he stayed late with this Gretel person and then came back exhausted. Chances are that Gretel told him to ask Peach so he wouldn't have to be wandering around at night as much.

Because the two were heavily invested in their conversation, they didn't see that Suu was waiting for them. Shulk's warning came too late as the two were attacked by the slime girl.

"What is that thing?!"

Suu had no problem knocking the groceries out of their hand when she grabbed them with her slimy hands. Unlike Dunban and Alvis, she had no intention of putting them inside of her. She was aware that Shulk was nearby and needed them out to lure him out from his hiding place seeing as how he was adamant in staying put. While Robin struggled to break free, Rob froze entirely. Suu was using no magic to cause fear in his heart. Something else was stirring and it caused him to scream. Shulk threw out his plan in order to get the tactician twins out of trouble.

"ROB! ROBIN!" Shulk cried out. "Let them go!"

"Yay, you finally stopped running." Suu said with a huge smile on her face. "I only want a taste."

Shulk wouldn't know what she was talking about until he ended up in the same position as Dunban and Alvis. He was able to avoid some of her attempts to grab him, but the minute he tried to reach out to his roommate, he was smacked into the ground before Suu decided to crawl over his body to absorb him. This was the worst case scenario for the Monado boy seeing how the slime was heavier than imagined if only because of the water she stored up no thanks to the Smashers.

"S-Shulk!" Rob cried out. "What are you doing? You're going to kill him!"

"Homs…" Suu spoke. "They're delicious…this power…"

She was referring to the Ether that was inside of their body. It was the source of all energy for all life on Bionis to survive. It must have been the Homs' body structure that caused her to react to want to eat everyone associated with Bionis (minus Riki for some strange reason). Shulk attempted to lift his head and try to breath but started to "drown" as a result. He couldn't breath and the life force was being sucked out of him. He could see the Monado above him. If he could just reach it…

"Shulk!"

Alvis was the only one of the three that could talk inside of the slime, but he couldn't move at all. Perhaps it was because he had the most Ether that she must have been doing something to keep him at the center to absorb the most out of him. The Monado boy wanted to call out to the silver haired Homs but found his vision weakening. Attempting to extend his hand out made him see that his hand was already turning a greenish color.

 _What…_

It was enough of a distraction for Shulk to nearly black out. Suu didn't seem to realize she was hurting the Homs until the Robin twins screamed to stop it.

"What are you doing?! You're killing them!" Robin screamed. "When I get out of this, I'll wash you away!"

 _"You're going to need a powerful water tome for that to happen. Fortunately, I got you covered."_

At times like this, Shulk wished this particular vision saw farther than his apparent death. Palutena had him covered in case things got too out of hand. He wondered where she was when he was being chased in the first place. He could only imagine that she wanted to see him suffer first before assisting.

" _There's a high chance of rain coming your way."_

A grey cloud appeared overhead causing the slime girl's expression to fall. There was nowhere she could go without being rinsed away. She gasped as she looked anywhere to take shelter. Palutena gave her no time to move as she let the rain pour on her. The Goddess of Light was capable of having some weather spells that influenced Smashopolis. As long as she didn't fall into despair, the Smash Brothers Realm would be fine. Suu let out a childish whine as her body was being washed down thus allowing the captives to escape. Rob waited until he was able to move Shulk's face away from the ground so he could breathe.

" _PIT! NOW!"  
_

"GOT IT!"

Now that Pit recovered from being knocked out cold, he was able to fly over to the mansion with a huge sponge he received from Palutena. The sponge was meant to soak the rain so Suu wouldn't die off completely. They needed to return the girl to her original place. Killing her would cause problems in her world. By the time Pit held the sponge over the rain cloud, Suu had melted to a small blob that was looking sadly at the sky. Pit also had a bucket in hand to put the slime in if she was willing to cooperate.

"Gosh Lady Palutena, you sure took your sweet time with this plan."

 _"Sorry Pit. I had to make sure she was from a certain universe before initiating the plan. You're just upset that Bayonetta had to find you along with everyone else there."_

"Let's worry about that later. Shulk might be in trouble."

Rob had already turned Shulk over on his back. The teen was coughing up whatever got into his mouth, but he was still living. Pit needed to work fast with getting the blond functioning normally again. If left in this state, he could actually die.

"Why me?"

* * *

A few hours later and the mess that Suu had caused would be cleaned up. Palutena had managed to locate the universe where the slime girl was from and contact them about the problems Suu was causing. They did notice that Suu had vanished and panicked due to her needing supervision. Palutena needed to disguise herself on what she was in order to allow Suu's friends to come to Smashopolis. Overtime, Palutena would need to reveal herself should Master Hand establish a connection with this particular universe. Telling a universe full of monsters that she was Goddess still didn't seem like a good idea when most monsters were classified as demons and didn't want to deal with a heavenly being.

Three people came and picked Suu up. Two were human: a young man and an older woman. The third person was a young harpy with blue hair and gold eyes. She immediately flew over to where Suu was being kept and cried tears of joy seeing her friend again even if she was a lot smaller than the last time she saw her. The two humans were not exactly fazed that a talking right hand was explaining to them the situation.

"Your little friend made a mess of my mansion." Master Hand said as a matter of fact statement. "Please take her away from here before she harms my fighters."

He wasn't going to explain that these "fighters" were the beloved Smashers. The older woman let out a small huff as she forced the young man beside her to bow.

"We are terribly sorry. We took our eyes off of her for a second and she was gone."

"She went through a portal of some sort." The young lad added. "Does anyone here play with portals?"

Besides Rosalina, Palutena and the hands themselves, there wasn't anyone in the mansion who was capable of such a feat without getting caught. Bayonetta's portal only went to specific places, and judging how she almost became one of the victims of the slime girl, it was most likely she was not one who summoned Suu to the Smash Brothers Realm. This begged the question on who summoned her in the first place. Master Hand was going to be pestering the left hand about it, but he didn't expect to get much out of him.

"There are a few people, but we will make sure that no loose portals will allow you to come here again. Next time, please watch over your friend. I'm being generous enough to demand money from you since your world isn't connected here. If this happens again, I'm putting you in debt young man."

The human male's eyes widened in horror realizing that he just pissed a right hand off, and he should have been use to this at this point. He ended up calling the harpy over to his side while ensuring Master Hand this incident won't happen again.

As the young man continued to apologize even as the odd group went their merry way, Rob was still trembling from the incident. He tried to hide that he was still jumpy from Suu forcing him inside of her, but he still felt like there was something crawling under his skin.

"Rob, are you okay?"

Rob gasped hearing someone close to him. He forgot that the blond was keeping an eye on his roommate even though Rob should have been watching over Shulk. Despite Suu not being poisonous, Shulk had something akin to an allergic reaction to her. His skin was the same shade of green as the slime girl. Because she wasn't poisonous, Shulk's life was not in danger. This extended to Dunban and Alvis too, but because their skin was darker, the green color they had wasn't as apparent. Pit brought up how taking a shower and waiting for the color to go away with time. Shulk hated looking like Donkey Kong when he got his hands on the green dye. He would have to put up with it for now and complain later.

"S-Shulk?! I'm fine…I'm just…tired…"

"Are you sure?"

Touching Rob was ill advised when both were still getting over being eaten by Suu. Rob jolted away from the younger Smasher when he attempted to place his hand on the other's shoulder. He gasped realizing too late that he might have hurt his friend.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"No, it's fine. You're tired."

"Yes but…"

"…We should probably go inside and get some sleep." Shulk suggested wanting to change the subject almost immediately. "You are looking very pale."

Anyone would be pale if a phobia they didn't know they had popped right back up. Sighing in defeat, Rob allowed Shulk to escort him back into the mansion. He glanced back where the odd group left. The tactician didn't know why, but he felt like things would only get worse from here.

* * *

 **Me: TBC with 9442 words.**

 **Li: This seems innocent enough.**

 **Me: Oh you have no idea…notes!**

 **1\. I do roam around the Monster Girl Wiki a lot for the term monsterization which is literally just humans transforming into demons. This can occur to angels, elves and dwarves too and it's an obvious one way street hence Pit not liking the concept. The fallen heroines are from the Fallen Maidens/Brides novel. The story is very interesting actually but it's very NSFW given the subject matter. I feel like this novel serves as a warning to heaven more than anything seeing as how those who worshipped God and were heroines fell to the temptation of the demons even though the novel shows constantly how humanity, angels and God did indeed abandon them at some point or another and that the heavenly beings are just as responsible as these heroines falling to darkness. On a personal level, I enjoyed Wilmarina because of the circumstances of her corruption (the heroine that defended the religious city from demons and was the best in the land, but was in love with [you] and was denied the chance of happiness constantly by her father and the church before eventually being tempted by Druella in her sleep). The Mimiru one is creepy as fuck and I felt like the Sasha story literally wasted her character given how her mindset of handling demons was better than how she handles them when corrupted. Overall, you can read these stories and see why it's such a huge problem. Even if Bayonetta is correct that many of these heroines were probably released from the shackles that held them down from being happy, it still hurt the city overall (even though the kingdom is implied to be corrupt anyway).**

 **2\. I have Pit mention that any Smasher who is a human is more likely to turn into a demon. Certain characters are immune based on their blood. For example, Peach would be immune since she has mushroom blood in her (and mushrooms are ironically categorized as demons in Disgaea, but let's not go into that), but Zelda would not be immune. Shulk would not be immune either given that he's a Homs but looks like a human, so his alien blood wouldn't matter. Samus could possibly be corrupted despite her alien blood inside of her (let's not talk about how Pit doesn't discriminate against her despite that). The people who are literally on the hit list are all the Fire Emblem characters minus the Corrin twins (they're already dragons), the Zelda cast (minus Ganondorf), the Earthbound cast, the Pokémon cast, the Xenoblade cast, Cloud, Falcon, Ryu, Little Mac, Wii Fit Trainer, the Villager children and Olimar/Alph. Despite being a human, Bayonetta would be unaffected due to a witch actually fitting into a category as demon in Disgaea, the Monster Girl universe and in the Golden Land, witches are immune to these sorts of transformations.**

 **The characters who I already subjected this monsterization to in my stories include Marth (Hellhound in** _ **Eruption**_ **), Lucina (Wright in** _ **Future in my Hands**_ **) and Reyn (Dullahan in** _ **Let's Not Lose Our Heads**_ **). I implied at some point Shulk gets turned into a Wererabbit and Dunban a Raiju. The summary of this story already tells us Rob is going to end up a slime. Lucas, Ike and Cloud do have a potential risk in the future.**

 **3\. So Bayonetta was asleep for 500 years, but at the end of the first game, there are some time shenanigans where Cereza takes Bayonetta's advice and keeps the watch close to her. She never lost her memories as a result when she came back to the present. That's the only thing in the first game that is loopy for me. Regardless, Bayonetta has been locked out of the loop for 500 years while my Pit was alive during the 2000 year war. So Pit can't really blame her for not knowing about Ragnarok.**

 **4\. Suu is from the Monster Musume anime if you didn't notice. She's supposed to lead the Smashers into a false sense of security when handling slime. She's adorable even if she's molesting you to drain the water from you. Wait until the slime gets worse in later chapters though. Also, I write she's green when she's more of a turquoise color, but I wanted to keep with the title of the story.**

 **5\. Yes, Waluigi can waterbend. Just don't ask even though he can do it on one of the Mario sports games.**

 **6\. As pointed out in** _ **Shopping Strip**_ **, Homs react badly to slime due to easily being subjected to status alignments. Think of Homs like a grass Pokémon and slime as poison Pokémon. They react negatively to being touched and end up in critical condition as a result.**

 **As for why Suu wants the Homs so much, Ether would be like flavored water to her. She can sense their aura is different. She puts them in a state that she doesn't kill them, but the longer they're exposed to her, the more likely they could die after she's done with them. Suu isn't malicious by nature, but sometimes she nearly hurts those around her due to constantly going for water.**

 **7\. Rob's phobia stems from Super Smash Arena specifically the** _ **Arena Woes**_ **story (and got worse in** _ **Shopping Strip**_ **). This arc happened very early on in the timeline and no matter how many times the timeline is reset by Raven, Rob's body won't forget.**

 **That's it. Reviews are appreciated! Ja ne!**


	2. Slime Monsters Are Not

**Slime Maker**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. I also don't own Monster Musume no Iru Nichiojou. The only characters I own are those from the Golden Land, angels from Skyworld including the royal bodyguards, Angel Assembly and archangels along with all the other angels and of course the witch hunters.**

 **Summary: Lana wanted to help Cia out and master the Summon Gate so she wouldn't make the same mistake twice when protecting Dark Pit. Her goal was to summon Ash and have him and Cia hook up again like in the past. Unfortunately, she ended up bringing one slime girl from another area and from there, slime monsters continue to pour out of the Summon Gate until they start attacking Smashopolis. Poor Rob has a phobia of slime. What's a guy to do especially when prolonged exposure eventually turns him into one himself?**

 **Pairing: Robin/Shulk, Chrom/Olivia, Alvis/Rosalina, Reyn/Pittoo/Lucina, Pit/Virtue (OC) and implied Ash/Cia, Pittoo/Lana and Rob/Other Smashers (not listed for spoiler reasons)**

 **Rated: M (for mature) MA (for Archive of Our Own)**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor, Drama, Friendship and some Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning: Swearing, yuri, yaoi, dubcon, noncon, extreme sexual situations, slime monsters, violence and unintentional OOC**

 **My perversion will never stop. This is what happens when you want a sequel to** _ **Venomous Narcissus**_ **to an extent, watch a harem about monster girls and then want more fanservice Enjoy! Also, the slime sex in this chapter is not on the version. If you want that, you got to read the AO3 version because its obvious where I cut that scene off here.**

Chapter 2: Slime Monsters Are Not

* * *

You would think that after what happened at the mansion with Suu that Lana would stop trying to summon Ash into the Smash Realm. This was Lana, so she wasn't going to give up that easily. She would do anything to see Cia reunite with Ash again. She knew that Cia wouldn't forgive herself after their fateful encounter. Cia needed to speak to Ash again to be reassured that she's allowed to be happy again.

Lana was adamant about making this happen. Despite Cia's protest, Lana was going to try again. The white haired sorceress sighed in defeat realizing her younger twin was going to try the impossible Ash for whatever reason was nearly impossible to call. Cia assumed it was because Ash was dead that Lana couldn't summon him. Granted, they could just go to Ivoire and visit him. However, she wasn't certain if he would remember her, and he might not even be on Phantom Isle with Marona. It was better to give up on him instead of getting her hopes up.

While the White Witch was preparing the summon, Cia hazily looked everywhere but where the bluenette was. She wasn't really interested in Lana failing again. If she dragged another slime girl from that world, they just needed to put her back in. That's what they should have done the last time, but because Cia panicked, Suu caused more problems than what she was worth. It was good that Dark Pit wasn't around at the time to see the trouble Lana caused for the Smashers. He would have gotten a headache.

"So much for the weatherman's prediction." Cia grumbled to herself seeing the sun hide behind the clouds.

Lana ignored Cia's comment as she intended to get it right this time. She imagined Ivoire before reaching into the Summoning Gate. This time, she was certain that she grabbed Ash's hand from wherever he was.

Cia wasn't all that surprised that Lana failed again though. The Summoning Gate took years, even decades to master, and she didn't expect her to pull someone like Ash to Smashopolis. She may have gotten lucky with pulling allies from different time periods to stop her in the past, but that luck has run out at this point.

It wasn't a slime girl like Suu this time. Now, it was just a huge slime that was more aggressive than Suu. Lana shrieked feeling the slime cling to her hand as she pulled it out of the Summoning Gate. The slime had huge purple eyes that complimented its gooey green body.

"Uhhh! Get off! I didn't summon you! I summoned Ash!"

"You're going to get nothing but slime at this rate." Cia told the younger witch before glaring at the slime. "It's back into the Summoning Gate you go. We are not having a second round at the mansion."

This slime didn't seem to care about the problems that would occur if it stayed in Smashopolis. It stared at Cia when she told Lana to put the slime back into the Summoning Gate. The slime ignored Lana's complaining as the slime launched itself at the Black Witch unexpectedly. Cia's reflexes were faster than Lana's even if she wasn't expecting the slime to attack her. The slime's goal was to land in between her breasts. Cia had her staff out ready to smack the slime away when it tried to latch itself onto her.

By smacking the slime, it ended up flying back toward Lana. The bluenette shrieked when the slime attached itself to her unintentionally. The White Witch flailed her arms around as she desperately tried to get it off. Of course, she was still holding onto the Summoning Gate, so if she could remove the slime from her face, she could send it back to wherever Netherworld it came from.

"Lana, hold still. I'm going to get it off of you."

It was amazing how Cia went from wanting to throw it into the Summoning Gate to just repeating what happened before and smacking the slime away. Instead of sending the slime flying toward the mansion, the slime flew over to Smashopolis. Lana let out another cry feeling the slime cling to her Summoning Gate and take it with her when Cia launched it away with her dark magic.

"No! The Summoning Gate!" Lana yelped as she immediately stood up after her older twin tried to help her. "It's going to duplicate itself if we leave it alone with the Summoning Gate!"

"…Are you for real?"

The white haired sorceress was going to remind Lana that this was a bad idea from the start. Now, the two had to hunt down the slime before things went from bad to worse. Cia's magic was so strong that it sent it very far away from where they were. It was easier to use spells outside the metropolis, but it also meant that it would be difficult to get to either the mansion or the metropolis if they're in the middle of the crossroad. No magic they had would allow them to get to the slime on time. The Summoning Gate was allowing the slime to slip away from the two witches with relative ease and simply hid in the shadows of a building. The slime would slowly crawl up it only after Cia and Lana weren't nearby.

Once the slime got away from the two witches and made its way up one of the highest buildings in Smashopolis, the slime was quick to stick itself to the Summoning Gate. At first, this did nothing. After a few minutes though, the slime ended up duplicating itself. That clone would then go into the Summoning Gate and come out with another clone. It would keep doing this until there were a bunch of slime that was on top of the building searching for their next victim. The original slime could feel a powerful dark energy that was perfect for demons nearby. Most of the slime combined together to form a big enough slime that had increased vision and hearing.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late! Gretel is going to kill me!"

The slime noticed white hair rushing through the streets of Smashopolis after getting off the Mii Bus. The young male nearly bumped into a lot of tourists and that earned him some ridicule from them as he forcibly apologized before he continued running.

"Dammit! Why didn't Sheik or Pink wake me up?!"

The slime locked onto its target and licked its lips. Once the Summoning Gate duplicated enough slime, it would capture its target. The large slime went back into the Summoning Gate in order to do so. As the cloning process continued, the sunny weather started to disappear as the sun was blocked by the incoming clouds.

* * *

"I'm sorry I'm late Gretel!"

The owner of Grimm's Candy Shop looked up from the cashier and sighed. She was annoyed how the male tactician didn't show up with the other Smashers. He normally was on time, and on a busy day, he just happen to be late.

"You really need to get an alarm clock. You have a bed head."

Rob blushed at her comment before quickly trying to fix his hair without a mirror. The last thing he wanted was to look bad in front of his boss. She was a cute boss to boot. Gretel was a rather short girl with medium length pink hair that curled into lollipop like swirls. This fit the theme of her candy shop and gave her an adorable appeal. She had huge blue eyes that defined her youthful vigor. Her entire outfit fit the theme of the candy shop too. On the surface, it looked like it was a candy costume, but Rob found out later that because of her magic, Gretel really was wearing candy as her outfit. The long list of sweets included an ornate tan and black top that had a parfait like look to it, a skirt that appeared to be a wafer decorated with colorful candy in it, gauntlets that looked like ice cream cones and white and orange boots with caramels for decorations. Only her black thigh-highs were not made out of candy. Gretel's magic was unique in that she could use her outfit to restore her own health and should her outfit be destroyed, she could easily repair it without any problem. Rob had to admit that the way she used her magic to create the outfit, maintaining said outfit and the amount of detail she put in it made was very impressive.

It was a miracle that no one tried to eat her outfit when she was on the job seeing how appetizing she looked.

"Did you hear a thing I said, Rob?"

Rob blinked. His eyes widened in horror realizing he zoned out thinking about her outfit. Even if he was already crushing on someone else, he was always mesmerized by how Gretel looked. Gretel was starting to catch on and was getting rather annoyed by it.

"Uhh…"

"Cashier. Rob, you're going to be working at the cashier today. You're going to interact with other people instead of being in the back of the store."

The tactician sighed. So this was his punishment for being late. He slowly eyed Sheik who was sitting on the counter next to the cashier and playing a rather mocking melody with his harp when she told him that.

"But you know I'm terrible with people-"

"You got to get over that anti-social behavior eventually. I'm going to be in the back with Agitha and Phosphora. If something happens, don't be afraid to call for me."

The back of the shop was where all the sweets were being made. It was the best part of the place in Rob's mind since it was the quietest area. He was able to watch Gretel make the sweets while learning how to make them himself. Soon, he wouldn't be like the other Smashers who relied on Peach to make most of the meals in the mansion. He would be able to make his own sweets…but of course he would give them to Shulk since he wanted to do something for his roommate.

As Gretel went into the back of the shop, Rob took his position behind the cash register. He continued to glare at Sheik who changed the song from that mocking one to Serenade of Water to keep the tranquility that returned to the candy shop that the gang was all here.

"You know, you could have woken me up." Rob snarled seeing how relaxed the Sheikah was being. "What if I was fired?"

"Even if you are late, you would not be fired. Gretel cherishes you as a friend and would hate to see you upset." Sheik answered rather quickly between playing softer strings on the harp.

"But…that shouldn't be the case…" The tactician murmured. "We may be friends, but she is my boss. I don't want our friendship to interfere with our working relationship."

"At times like these, it is best to clear your mind. You think too much of how others perceive you, yet only those you cherish deeply are the only people you should care about."

"Says you…I would like to keep my reputation, thanks."

Sheik shook his head in annoyance. There was a tournament recently that surprised everyone. Because of Gretel's coaching the day before the tournament and training with Pit, Rob was actually able to win the Smash tournament. It had thirty-two contestants, so not all the Smashers could participate. However, Rob was always considered "free" because of how bad he was in comparison to his sister. This wasn't the case of course. Rob usually had a terrible bracket and it was always single elimination whenever it was those mini-tournaments. When the tournament becomes double elimination with two out of three sets (and three out of five when it was winner's/loser's quarters), Rob was given time to change his strategy and download his opponent. When he was allowed to adapt in these types of tournaments, he performed way better than his sister.

The best part of the tournament was Rob was sent into losers early by Mewtwo, but had an amazing loser's bracket won. Soon he was able to get to grand finals and win the tournament. Granted, Rosalina, Bayonetta, Cloud and a few others that Rob hated fighting weren't in the tournament, but he was able to deal with Sheik in losers final and beat Cory in grand finals.

As a result of winning, Rob was getting more respect recently in Smashopolis and he wanted to hold onto that reputation as long as he could. Rob had doubts he would lose the next tournament, so he wanted to just be noticed for a while longer. This included not being late and being scolded by Gretel.

"Reputation is not everything."

"You're just upset that I beat you."

Sheik stopped playing to stare at Rob for that comment before sighing.

"Cory has a wonderful spirit. She never gives up even when I cornered her at the end. Even someone like me can lose their drive after having a lead in that final match and losing it due to overconfidence."

Rob would have made a retort, but knew that arguing with Sheik wasn't going to work. Sheik liked taking the "mature route" in order to win an argument without saying, "I'm going to be the bigger person and stop the conversation".

"Pink…why are you slacking off?" Rob asked annoyed that the young mayor was busy freaking out about something that was happening outside instead of getting the shop ready. "You have to make sure the candy is arranged perfectly."

"B-B-But, there's this really creepy man standing outside! I don't want to open the door for him!" Pink stuttered.

Again, Sheik stopped playing his harp to observe the pink Villager. Rob waited for Sheik to react but the ninja expected the tactician to get the door.

"Honestly, you're going to overwork me before the day even begins." Rob continued to snark as he walked away from the cashier and headed toward the door.

Immediately, Rob shivered the minute he opened the door. He regretted opening it seeing who this creepy man was. The man was a slime monster, and like Suu, he had a humanoid appearance. However, what set him apart from her is that he looked more like a blob. Purple eyes stared into Rob's brown ones as the tactician instinctively took a step back. Ever since dealing with Suu, Rob didn't want to deal with another slime monster. Suu was cute, but she didn't understand she was hurting the Smashers. Rob had to deal with the fact she didn't know better. This male slime though…

"…Can I help you?" Rob asked suspiciously.

The answer Rob got was the slime monster grabbing at his arm. The magician let out a surprised yelp as the slime tried to drag him out of the candy shop. His body froze feeling the slime stick to his right arm. Because he woke up late, he didn't bother taking his Levin Sword or his tomes with him. He didn't have any way to protect himself, so all he could do is shout at the slime to let go of him.

Pink had no idea what to do. She didn't know what she could use to diffuse the situation quickly. She ended up taking a watering can and watering the slime to get his attention. It was surprisingly effective as the slime ended up staring at the little girl.

"Please, release him." Pink warned the slime. "I'll do more than just water you."

The two Smashers failed to notice that Sheik had gotten off the table and played a quick melody that summoned a whirlpool of water that miraculously missed the two Smashers and hit the slime monster directly. The slime couldn't handle being swallowed by the whirlpool and dissolved instantly inside of it.

"Monster, return to the darkness." Sheik said simply after killing it. "Rob, the slime did not harm you I assume?"

"N-No…I'm just a little shaken…that's all…"

Pink was still panicking even after the slime was killed. She rushed outside despite Rob telling her to stay put. The two Smashers ended up following after Pink to see why she was still scared. She was now pointing toward the main TV that was built into Smash Arena. Most of the Smashers ignored the TV because the reporter would talk about the upcoming tournament, the tournament ranking of the Smasher, the weather and other non-important things. This time, it was breaking news concerning what was going on at the current moment.

There were multiple reporters in Smashopolis with many guest stars. The two people who were usually doing the reporting were Sonic's friend Ulala or the quiet demon girl Plenair (who never said anything and let Ulala do the talking). Sometimes, Callie and Marie would show up when they weren't in Inkopolis usually to mention when the next Splatfest was. The reporter now was one of the main commentators of the Smash tournaments though. He was a male wraith named Cosine. He was usually really quiet when commentating, but he complimented the second commentator very well due to his knowledge of how the rules of the tournament are. His stoic expression was gone when reporting on the crisis going on now. It was apparent something was wrong though due to the lack of people that were around Grimm's Candy Shop.

"EVERYONE, PLEASE STAY IN YOUR HOMES!" Cosine could be heard screaming. "THERE IS A SLIME INVASION GOING ON. WE ARE CURRENTLY TRYING TO GET RID OF THE SLIME. NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO, DO NOT GET IN CONTACT WITH THESE SLIMES. THE SLIME WILL ABSORB YOU AND YOU WILL DIE."

It was funny how Cosine would show what was happening to some of the citizens while not helping them when they needed it. There was someone in that room that was recording what was happening outside of the Smash Arena and people were indeed getting eaten alive. People were running away from the slime trying not to get caught. Because they were multiplying, it was hard to avoid them. The minute they grabbed you, they started sucking you up inside of it until you just vanished. Rob felt his stomach churn seeing these people getting eaten because they were too slow. Some of these slimes weren't just eating them either. Others have resorted to raping their caught victims as they screamed and begged to be released. Cosine said they were going to try and handle the situation, but seeing how the broadcast was shut off soon after his announcement, chances are that nothing was going to get done immediately.

"Oh Gods…" Rob muttered. "This is not happening…"

"What is happening?"

Gretel ended up coming outside seeing how the Smashers were missing from their spots. She would have scolded him if she didn't see what was happening before then.

Because the people have scattered throughout Smashopolis instead of going inside buildings, they were running to areas where the slime could easily get to them. A woman saw the candy shop and the people outside and proceeded to run to him. The slime that was following her was faster than the others. It had no problem reaching out and grabbing at her legs causing the woman to fall down.

Her earsplitting scream caused Rob to tremble as she was dragged toward the slime. She kicked and screamed, but the slime wasn't going to let go. The slime made a small "hum" noise and covered its victim with its body. Her screams were muffled as her clothes were melting away leaving her body exposed to the slime.

"What is going on…" Gretel couldn't help but murmuring seeing the horrible sight in front of her. "This…"

"Stay back." Sheik ordered the confectioner as he started to play that melody again that created the whirlpool. Despite the warning Cosine give, Sheik dashed forward after using the whirlpool and played Serenade of Water. This created a water barrier around the Sheikah that gave him protection against the slime. The slime didn't care about Sheik due to its victim. The moment Sheik touched the slime it started to feel the pain. It weakly tried to fight back, but Sheik took out his kunai and slammed it down where the two eyeballs are.

Sheik acted so quickly that he was able to save the woman. However, she was unconscious. Phosphora and Agitha came out of the candy shop to see what the commotion was about only to see the end of what had occurred.

"Sheik, that was…"

Gretel didn't get to finish her sentence. Sheik had lifted the unconscious naked woman off the ground and carried her toward the group.

"She is safe for now." Sheik said simply. "It is not instant death if you have the right tools to dispose these monsters safely."

The only thing on Rob's mind though was how he needed to get back to the mansion. The other Smashers could handle this. He was helpless without his weapons and was a sitting duck. All he could do was wait inside the candy shop.

Cosine's instructions proved to be moot as they found out almost immediately. The slime monsters were eating everything in sight. As they became more powerful, they started going after buildings. However…there was a wonderful smell in the air that was attracting them to Grimm's Candy Shop.

"…Rob…do you have a weapon?" Gretel asked as she saw the slime on the higher buildings nearby drop down near her shop. They were the slimes' next victims.

"N-No…I left them on my bed…"

"I see. Phosphora…go warn the Smashers of the problem occurring in Smashopolis. They might already know what is happening, but I trust you'll get help from your Goddess."

Phosphora was rather dazed at what just happened. It happened so fast, and she was asked to do something quickly. She is Lightning Flash Phosphora after all.

"You don't need to tell me twice."

She was quick to zip away before the slime could do anything about it. They wouldn't be able to catch her in the air anyway.

"Rob, watch over this lady and Agitha. You do not have a weapon, therefore you are in danger if you stay out here."

Rob flinched at her words. It was his fault that he didn't have a weapon in the first place. He had to comply. Fortunately, the lady wasn't heavy and Rob wasn't that weak when Sheik handed her over to Rob. Agitha puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

"I want to help!"

"Agitha, I do not want those gooey things touching you." Gretel told her. "Please watch over Rob."

"But Pink is fighting."

"…Why am I fighting?" Pink had to ask still scared at what was going on.

"You have a watering can that can be refilled. These slime hate water. All you have to do is water them and you will do fine." Gretel reminded the young mayor. "Plus, don't you want a sample of slime for your museum?"

Pink liked this idea and jumped on the idea of fighting with Gretel. The pink haired witch hunter didn't even need to exchange words to Sheik. He knew what his role was.

"Gretel, I will protect everyone in this shop with my life." Sheik said in a serious tone. "I swear as a member of the Sheikah tribe."

Gretel blushed at the declaration. Using her magic, she manifested a lollipop like sword in front of her. Once she grabbed it, she was ready for combat.

"Honestly, this is such a hassle. I hate fighting, but I will not let my friends be hurt."

Rob never felt so useless at that moment. He should be fighting out there, but now he had to go back inside and treat the lady. At the very least there was a staff inside the candy shop for him to use. The tactician could only hope Shulk could get to them on time before things took a turn for the worse.

Not all the Smashers were in Smashopolis when the news got out about the slime invasion. These were the lucky Smashers seeing as how they wouldn't have to deal with the shenanigans that was going to occur later. Bayonetta for example ended up taking the Corrin twins somewhere. Cloud would say it was Vigrid for whatever reason and he wasn't invited. He was stuck listening to the news and watching the chaos unfold with some of the other Smashers who were in the mansion. The weather man did say it was going to be a sunny day, so most Smashers went out, but seeing as how the weather turned cloudy really fast combined with the slime invasion, and you were in for a terrible day.

Cloud, Zelda, and the other Goddesses in the mansion (minus Phosphora) were watching from the fifth floor. Rosalina had projected the image of what was happening in Smashopolis instead of going downstairs and watching it with the rest of the Smashers. It was easier to get a better view of what was going on in the streets and it was far from pretty. Zelda paled seeing what was going on and Cloud had made a mental note to stay inside.

"So much for the slime problem being taken care of." Viridi mocked seeing the slime multiplying after consuming some random car that was parked on the street.

"These slime are multiplying at an alarming rate." Palutena stated the obvious.  
"I wonder what's allowing them to speed up the process."

"Isn't it obvious? Whenever they consume something, they grow bigger or multiply or both!" Viridi shouted. "It's so disgusting how even eating grass can get them to multiply."

"Who is that powerful to be able to do this?" Zelda asked Rosalina. "Is there a way to stop it?"

"Water." Rosalina said simply. "Give it a few hours and the rain might come in. However, the damage would already be done. We cannot allow people to die from these slime."

"Too late for that." Cloud murmured seeing some poor Toad get swallowed whole by the green slime. "I'm so glad there are no slime monsters in my world…"

Palutena did have an idea on who could be the one to cause the slime invasion. In the back of her mind, she recalled two witches messing with the Summoning Gate and complaining about how it wasn't working properly. The slime girl Suu was brought up, so Palutena assumed they were the ones who took her out of her world by accident. If they were the cause of this, they needed to be brought to Master Hand and chastised.

Outside of their room, Palutena could hear Pit shouting to Shulk about something. The green haired Goddess was aware those two weren't on the best of terms, but this really wasn't the time to be fighting.

"Are you stupid? You can't go out there after that announcement! You're allergic to slime, remember?!"

"I can't sit here! I got to find Rob! He went to work and is stuck in the middle of the invasion!"

"Rob can handle himself! He has Sheik with him."

"But…"

At this point, Phosphora had finally reached the mansion at lightning speed as her nickname suggested. Phosphora was rather pale though when she returned.

"Viridi, you here?"

"Phosphora! What's that condition out there?"

"It's like really bad! Those slimes are dangerous and are attacking everyone they can get their hands on. If we don't do something, Smashopolis will be eaten once the slime come together and form one being!"

Shulk's paranoia ended up winning over logic. He immediately activated Monado Speed and sped off to the roof before switching to Monado Jump to have an easier landing when he jumped from the roof to the first floor. He probably took some damage, but the seer didn't care about that. He switched back to Monado Speed and rushed toward Smashopolis.

"You stupid alien! Get back here!"

"I don't think he can hear you Pitstain."

Dark Pit had returned from Skyworld and wasn't pleased that he was caught in this invasion. Knowing Palutena, she was going to tell them to follow Shulk and would loan them the Power of Flight in order to do so.

"Pit, Dark Pit," Palutena began as she opened the door to her room. "Gear up and prepare for combat. We got to stop the slime invasion."

Dark Pit rolled his eyes as a result. He should have stayed in Skyworld a day longer if he was going to be overworked again.

* * *

Despite Cosine's warning, Lana was determined to save as many people as possible. She had the knowledge that slimes hated water, so all she needed was her Deku Stick to deal with the slime. Cia just wanted to find the Summoning Gate and end this madness. Helping Lana meant having to see the people suffer because of her mistake. People were getting eaten in front of them. Lana couldn't save everyone, and her heart broke every time she failed to save someone who was begging for assistance. If that wasn't bad enough, there were slime that were taking women and young men and raping them in the streets before transforming them into slime. The Black Witch wanted to throw up seeing the sight. Attempting to help those people with her dark magic only made it worse. These slime monsters thrived on dark energy and her magic made them stronger.

 _We need to find the Summoning Gate quickly._ Cia thought to herself as she smacked a slime away from her with her whip. _These slime monsters are only going to get bigger and stronger._

The two hear a familiar scream in the crowd. The two sorceresses rushed over to where the scream was and were surprised to see Inigo of all people being attacked by the slime. While the citizens were running everywhere, Inigo tried to hide, but that backfired on him and he was cornered. That was why he was screaming for help. He didn't have a sword with him to fight back (and even then it wasn't going to do much), so all he could do was be a distressed prince.

Lana was quick with summoning water from her stick in order to drown the slime that were near Inigo.

"I'm saved!" Inigo declared thinking the worse was done.

Lana would have said something but Cia beat her to it.

"What is the lecherous prince doing out here? Shouldn't you be with your momma?"

The prince of Ylisse frowned hearing this. He looked ready to cry…almost.

"That's…I lost sight of mother." Inigo admitted. "We were going to meet with Chrom and Lucina, but then the announcement happened and we got separated in the crowd and I went to go hide and…oh god…what if she's dead?!"

"You would be dead too." Cia answered him rather quickly. "How about you be a good little prince and go hide."

"I'll take you somewhere safe!" Lana volunteered. She said it a peppy voice that Cia wondered if she was even effected with what was going on around her. "Who knows! We might be able to find your mother while I'm escorting you. Don't worry! My weapon can protect me from the slime."

"R-Really?"

"These slime hate water. That's all you need to know." The white haired sorceress stated. "Lana, I expect you not to mess this up too."

"Come on Cia! I didn't know that this was going to happen!"

"I told you it was a bad idea to use the Summoning Gate, and looked what happened."

Scolding her light half now wasn't going to change anything. It was best to let Lana play the role as escort while Cia went to search for the Summoning Gate on her own. She was forced to promise Lana though that if she found Olivia first to drop what she was doing and come back to her. The Black Witch had no time for that, but Lana felt it was necessary to save as many people as possible.

While Lana was escorting Inigo to a safe place, Cia went to hunt for Olivia. Olivia was a smart queen. She would stay in a safe place where she wouldn't risk getting hurt. She was pregnant after all. As for Chrom and Lucina…as long as Lucina was there, Chrom wouldn't be caught by these demons.

Cia needed to figure out where she wanted to go first. With all the slime in Smashopolis, she couldn't pinpoint where the Summoning Gate was. All she knew was that there was a huge gathering of slime in one area and that area lead to Grimm's Candy Shop. Recognizing why the slime were heading in one direction, Cia made a mad dash (well not really. When she runs, she's hovering over the ground) toward that area smacking slime with her whip as she went. She easily avoided confrontation unlike Lana who would be killing all the slime that got in her way.

What Cia wanted when reaching her destination was the Summoning Gate. All she saw was Sheik being a one-man army with his combos. He was already overpowered in Smash. Now, he was just destroying the slime that came his way with whirlpools of water summoned from his harp. Sheik was obviously protecting someone. It wasn't Gretel. She was tired from fighting the slime monsters that kept on coming, but she could handle herself. Pink was a little girl who couldn't hold the watering can forever. No…inside was where Rob was. He poked his head outside despite being told to stay inside. As the healer, he had to keep a close eye on them after all.

"And of course the slime monsters are after him…" Cia grumbled to herself. "When isn't a demon after Rob at this point? Honestly, he should just kill Grima inside of him if he wants these demons to stop trying to put their dick up his ass…"

Eventually, Gretel would lose control of herself. Her hair would change from pink to a weird shade of green. The candy clothes she had on would vanish into thin air and replaced with dark chocolate that would only cover her private parts. The serious expression she had would change to one of a hyena as her lollipop weapon was changed to ice claws of sorts.

"Gretel, Gretel, Gretel…you can't expect to fight these goons off and not let me have some fun."

Sheik glared at the person who was standing by his side. "Hansel…"

"It's been a while, you prick." Hansel said with a laugh. "You are such a stress reliever to Gretel that you won't let me come out."

"That was the plan. You're reckless."

"But I get the job done. Like right now!"

Hansel was careless. Gretel was standing next to Rob for a reason. Hansel rushed in front of him and cut down the slime. Due to having ice claws, it had a similar effect to water and it did work to an extent. The slime stuck to his claws would simply be frozen solid and then crushed after Hansel replaced his claws when it broke off him.

Rob was left wide open. Cia could see that from a distance. Against her better judgement, she shot a ball of dark magic at Rob when a slime slipped past the fighters. Rob gasped seeing the slime reach out to grab him again but the ball hit the slime. It stunned the slime allowing for Sheik to react quickly and destroy it with the whirlpool of water.

"You really need to watch your ass." Cia said out loud. Rob could hear the taunting voice and glared in her direction. "And you're supposed to be our winner of the recent Smash tournament."

"Who are…" Rob began to speak but he clutched his head in pain. He knew he met this woman somewhere but didn't know where. Meanwhile, Sheik apparently knew who she was.

"…What have you done? What are you planning?" Sheik asked darkly. "You better speak quickly, or you might end up like the rest of the monsters here."

"Speaking to me that way won't change anything." Cia said with a laugh. "Besides, this mess is all Lana's fault. This is what happens when someone as inexperienced as her gets a hand on the Summoning Gate. The original slime managed to grab it after it escaped from the summoning."

Cia had to lie about what happened to save face. She would never admit that she was at fault again for smacking the slime away after what happened with Suu. Sheik could probably tell that Cia was lying, but what led to the Summoning Gate being stolen wasn't top priority.

"…So it was a Summoning Gate mishap…" Sheik muttered to himself annoying Rob greatly.

"Hey, are you going to tell me who this woman is? You sound like you know her."

"…So if it's from the Summoning Gate, is there a way to reverse the damage?" Sheik questioned ignoring the question that Rob asked him.

Cia shot another ball of dark magic at another slime closing in behind her. This was one of the weaker ones so she didn't have to worry about a surprise attack.

"Of course. I either get the Summoning Gate back and force the slime back to where it came from, or someone here like one of the Goddess make it rain to eliminate all the slime. The weather is being stubborn today."

Knowing that Rob wasn't going to get a direct answer about who the Black Witch was, the male tactician resorted to asking another question.

"Why are these slime after me?" He asked rather annoyed. "They're all gathering here and all they do is try to grab me!"

"It's the blood that runs through your veins." The white haired sorceress answered. "You can ask me later how I know you have Grima's blood in your veins. Demons love the smell of the Fell Dragon and are drawn towards the scent. It's too bad that it's in a weak human body."

She didn't need to tell him that in previous timelines that some of these demons succeeded in having their way with him just to get a taste of Grima's power (which they never got). She also didn't need to tell him that because Robin shared the same blood as him that demons were attracted to her too. The female tactician was usually with Henry, so she was usually safe unlike Rob. Only a few timelines would a demon be smart enough to go after both twins to try and take Grima's power from them (even if Robin no longer had Grima living inside of her).

As Cia was explaining this, the slimes had stopped going after the group. The slime monster had done enough damage and multiplied enough that it was ready for phase two. The slimes in that area were coming together to form a giant slime that would more than a sprinkle of water to defeat. The slimes formed together so fast that the group didn't have that much time to react…

* * *

It took time for the angel twins to get their weapons together. They only had specific weapons at the mansion that were meant for combat in Smash. Pit would need to go back to Skyworld to get one of the many weapons needed for specific missions like the one now. Since they were dealing with slime, they needed weapons that could deal water damage. Unfortunately, there weren't that many good ones that Pit had access to at the very moment. Pit wanted the Aquarius Blade so much, but he just had to loan it to Juliet because "it was so important to her" despite having a kusarigama as a weapon. This left Pit with a Kraken Arm that he nicknamed Squishy (earning a facepalm from Rosalina for whatever reason) and Dark Pit with a Poseidon cannon. The dark angel had a heavier weapon, so he had to fly more slowly due to its weight. However, the cannon allowed him to hit a large area and easily clear a path for Shulk. The Monado boy was searching everywhere for Rob and ended up finding other Smashers. Against his better judgement, he told the Smashers to stay inside while asking them where Rob was. They would all say he should be at Grimm's Candy Shop with Sheik, but Shulk needed to be certain. He didn't a vision at all concerning Rob's fate, so he had no idea if he was still in one piece.

Rob's scream would make Shulk realize he was too late in saving him. The small slime had all combined into one big one and continued to grow larger. Pit and Dark Pit were too late in getting to Grimm's Candy Shop. The slime monster had successfully knocked everyone but Rob into the ocean when they tried to attack it. It then created a tentacle from its body and wrapped itself around Rob. Besides screaming, Rob would shout "Not again!"

"God dammit!" Hansel cursed as he clung to Sheik. That was a bad idea seeing as how Sheik couldn't really deal with Hansel's weight.

"Heavy…"

The slime could care less about the group it knocked into the ocean from its attack. Now, the slime was heading toward Smash Arena where the broadcast was. Rob squirmed in the slime's grip, but he couldn't break free. When he resisted, he felt the slime squeeze around him causing the magician to groan in pain.

The angel twins attempted to get him out of the situation, but their weapons weren't that effective against the giant sized slime demon. A large amount was needed that the two weapons weren't giving. Pit cursed how they wasted their time just for these weapons to not work.

The slime didn't want to deal with any more nuisances. It didn't care who or what it hit with its slimy tentacles. It just wanted Pit and Dark Pit to stop trying to take its prey away. Dark Pit had a harder time dodging due to having the cannon so he attempted to keep his distance. Pit was able to stay next to Rob as he tried to shoot the Kraken Arm from close range.

"Come on! This is just a small portion! Why isn't it working?"

"P-Pit!"

Pit had to fly away before he got smacked by the tentacle. The angel captain would have been fine, but Dark Pit was the target of this slime monster. The dark angel cursed as he braced himself for the attack. Pit rushed toward his twin in an attempt to protect him. They were able to avoid that particular hit, but they weren't lucky the next one afterward due to a combination of the Power of Flight running out (and Palutena warning Pit too late to prepare Dark Pit for the same fate) and the slime swinging its tentacles widely. Dark Pit was the lucky twin because he was sent downwards towards Smashopolis. Lana just happened to be below the slime when she saw the dark angel be knocked out of the sky. Quickly, she summoned the Deku Tree to soften Dark Pit's landing. Pit wasn't so lucky in comparison. When he was hit, he was sent flying into a nearby roof of a corporate building. A familiar logo was on it and Pit was fortunate that he didn't break said logo, or he would be paying out of his pocket.

The angel twins were the perfect distraction for Shulk though. He managed to get jump to higher ground to get close to the slime monster without being detected. Shulk did need to use his Shadow Eye art to make sure that the slime didn't notice him. Shulk activated Monado Purge hoping that this would allow him to save Rob. The brown eyed tactician caught a glimpse of Shulk's red blade and thought he would be saved.

There was a reason why fighting slime with physical based attacks were useless. As powerful as the Monado was, the blade went through the slime not allowing Shulk to cut the tentacle to the point where he could grab Rob and jump away before he found himself poisoned.

 _Shulk, if you are not careful, you will be impaled, poisoned or both._ Alvis warned him.

"I know that Alvis! But what am I supposed to do?!"

"S-Shulk…look out!"

The slime finally took notice of Shulk and retaliated with slamming his tentacle into Shulk's chest. The Monado boy was lucky that he was able to use Monado Shield at that point because that would been a deadly blow with how close he was to the actual slime. The seer still ended up being sent flying despite being protected by Monado Shield. No roof was safe as long as the slime invasion was occurring as Shulk ended up slamming into one of the rooftops as well.

"SHULK!" Rob cried out as he started to struggle again. "Now you've done it! You better release me right now!"

Rob had to check to see if Shulk was okay, but he couldn't. No matter how much he kicked, there was no way he was going to get away. In cases like this, he wished he wasn't so scrawny.

The slime monster finally reached its destination at Smash Arena where it would start to slither on top of the building. Rob was puzzled at what it wanted to do, but once he saw that the slime demon was capable of hijacking the signal that allowed messages to show up, the tactician felt his heart bound expecting something terrible to befall him.

Why would the slime monster need to hijack the television in Smashopolis? If it was just going to eat people, then there was no need to take over. Unless…

"Gahh! What are you doing?! Let go!"

The slime wasted no time melting the robe that Rob was wearing once it was certain that the tactician was on the TV. The intention of the monster was clear at this point. Rob let out a terrified cry as the slimy tentacles held him in a way where he couldn't escape. He forgot to breathe when he saw the lower portion of his clothes melt away by the slimy substance the slime monster was oozing. The monster was forcing him to spread his legs for all of Smashopolis to see. Rob's cheeks turned red from shame being put in this horrible predicament.

"S-Stop you fiend! How dare you do this to me?!"

No matter how much he yelled at the slime monster, the thing wasn't going to listen to him. Rob didn't want to think that after all of his hard work in winning one of the major Smash tournaments and finally earning some respect in the mansion that it would all be for nothing if the slime monster did what he thought it was going to do. The slime had already formed a small tentacle in front of his face causing him to tremble at the sight.

"No…someone…he-"

The slime monster wasn't going to let him finish his sentence. It was going to attempt to take Rob's power through...unusual means. Rob couldn't do anything but whimper and submit to the slime monster.

While the slime was having its way with the poor tactician, Shulk was slowly standing up after that not quite fatal hit. His vision was rather blurry and his body was heavy. He forced himself to stand up hearing Rob's cries. The seer had to help his roommate in any way he could, but Shulk felt ready to collapse at that point.

" _Shulk, I think the slime has poisoned you."_ Shulk could hear Alvis speak through the Monado. _"You must be cautious."_

The blond couldn't take Alvis' advice though. He needed to save Rob now. Even if his legs were shaking, he knew he had to attack the slime and get Rob out of its nasty grip. Shulk was having difficulty activating Monado Jump though due to the strong poison.

In the meantime, Palutena had sent Pit the violin needed for the plan. The green haired Goddess had spoken to the weather angel in charge of spring weather and told Pit that Raine was ready to let it pour. She just needed the signal in order to use the weather as a weapon against the slime. In the short time, Sheik already ran up one of the buildings of Smashopolis to get on top of the roof along with Pit. The Sheikah had his harp in his hands ready to play The Song of Storms. Even if Sheik was injured and was soaking wet, he was determined to save his friend from the slime menace.

"Man, it's a shame that Link can't play The Song of Storms." Viridi could be heard complaining to Palutena. "I would love to see him perform."

"I think the Twilight era Link is one of the few Links incapable of playing an instrument." Palutena reminded her.

Viridi just let out another sigh knowing that it was pointless trying to add Link to the plan when he couldn't contribute to anything.

"Pit, Sheik, I hope you two are ready to play. It will be the signal that Raine will need to get the rain pouring in the Smash Brothers Realm."

Pit and Sheik had their instruments in position as Palutena started the countdown. Sheik glared at the slime that continued to rape the tactician. The Sheikah noticed that Rob's skin color was changing. You would think it would turn green like the slime, but Sheik saw that Rob's skin was changing to a dark purple color. What sort of magic was this slime monster using? Was Rob being exposed to the slime for too long causing his skin color to change? What if he became one with the slime if they took too long?

"Three…two…one…now!"

Once Palutena finished her countdown, the two Smashers began to play their instruments. Sheik had memorized almost every song taught to him while Pit was an expert in video games to know a song as famous as this one. The Song of Storms as the name implied did have some impact on the weather. Upon hearing the melody, the weather angel made it rain from the heavens above.

The slime looked up toward the sky and started to bubble up almost immediately when raindrops hit the slime. The rain was like acid falling down on the slime was quickly killing it off the longer it was exposed to water. The original slime that had its grip on Rob was quickly starting to lose it. In panic, the thing pulled out of the tactician in multiple places allowing the white haired Smasher to breathe again. Only a disappointed moan escaped Rob's lips feeling the slime tentacle in his mouth leave him.

At last Shulk was finally able to activate Monado Jump despite the poison that was running through his veins again. He leaped into the air with Monado in hand and brought his sword down on the slime. Because the slime was panicking, it didn't have time to swat Shulk away this time and had the portion that was holding Rob captive cut away from its original body. Shulk quickly caught Rob as he fell through. Before the slime could retaliate, the Homs had quickly jumped away to safer ground.

The slime started to dissolve the more the rain fell on it. It couldn't fight back much less run away to where it was dry. It was forced to shrink down until it was nothing but a puddle of green water. The same thing applied to the other slimes. Shulk paid no heed to the monster that had caused problems for him. His mind was focused solely on the shorter Smasher. The blond was stunned at how cold Rob's body was. Yes, he was exposed to the slime for a long period of time, but his body shouldn't be freezing cold to the point where Rob could die from hypothermia.

"Rob, you're safe now. You're with me…Rob?!"

After making sure that Dark Pit was going to be okay if she left him alone, Lana used the combination of her nimble feet and the wind that came from using the Deku Spear to fly up toward the building where the Summoning Gate was placed and grab it. There were still some slime coming out of it, but now the slime monsters were in complete panic when it started raining.

"Hey! If you want to live, you better get back into the Summoning Gate and stay there!"

The White Witch was quick to push whatever slime was leaking out of the Summoning Gate back inside. She was certain that whatever wasn't washed away was now sent back to the world she accidentally summoned the slime from. Lana let out a sigh of relief as she wanted to sit back and relax. She couldn't though. She knew she messed up this time. Rob actually got assaulted because of her summons and his life was now on the line. Lana only had to look up to higher ground where Shulk was standing with Rob to see that.

"Rob, please…wake up! Don't go to sleep!" Shulk cried out seeing Rob's eyelids slowly closing. "Dammit…Rob!"

They needed to go to the hospital quickly. At this rate, Rob wasn't going to last if he stayed in the rain for too long…

* * *

 **Me: TBC with 10143 words. Notes!**

 **1\. I established in** _ **Sweet Friendship**_ **that Rob is rather fascinated with Gretel due to being a person he can vent to about his issues in Smash. Gretel is from QB and like in this story, she runs a candy shop of sorts in Mel Fair Land. Because she is listed as a witch hunter, I have her traveling and settling down in a place where there is a known witch to make sure nothing extreme happens.**

 **I have yet to write the story where Gretel is shown to hire the other Smashers who work at her place. Gretel for whatever reason is rich because of how popular her sweet brands are that rivals Peach in terms of sweetness (but I established in the Queen's Blade ficlet that Peach is still the better baker). In the Sheik ficlet, I establish that Gretel is in a relationship with him along with allowing him to work without actually doing anything in the shop besides play the harp (it gives a soothing feel to the shop, but Sheik is still a slacker). The story where Rob, Sheik, Pink Villager, Phosphora and Agitha are all hired at the same time is called** _ **Happiness of the Marionette**_ **and while it doesn't focus on them (it's not a happy story), they would play a huge role. Also, Agitha did show up in** _ **Do as I Say (Not as I Do)**_ **story and the reason she's there is because she works for Gretel. It's a casual mention without addressing it in a previous fic. I chose Agitha due to how she's an innocent girl close to the Golden Land and Gretel would want her close even if Agitha is harmless. Pink took the job because she gets to have free candy after work (and money). Phosphora was chosen because she wouldn't be the type to hang around in the mansion. Plus, I list her as a demi-Goddess so she would associate with humans more and Gretel is a very patient individual, so she would be able to keep up with her.**

 **2\. I did check the Final Fantasy Wiki and FFVII is one of the few games that doesn't have the Flan enemy. It would be ironic then that Cloud would have no idea how to deal with them and just sit back.**

 **3\. Sheik using YX in the game is why Sheik is the best character in Hyrule Warriors as she is in Smash. He summons a pillar of water that catches any enemy and sends them flying. If he plays the harp, he creates a water barrier that prevents him from taking up to four hearts of damage. This can be refreshed every time you get another water symbol. So outside of Smash, that's literally just Sheik being overpowered. Why can Sheik use this despite not being from the Hyrule Warriors timeline? Except TP Link, the all the Zelda characters can use their weapons and abilities they have in Hyrule Warriors. I already had Ganondorf make a reference to it in** _ **Dream Galaxy**_ **and if I used Zelda and Toon Link more in my stories, you would see them using their abilities too. Although in the** _ **Kizuna**_ **story, I did casually mention that Zelda has her rapier despite not having one in Smash.**

 **4\. Pit was knocked into the Nintendo building if you didn't get the joke. I wanted to have a scene of someone who looked like Sakurai scold Pit for that, but then I realized that any cameo of someone of Nintendo showing up in a story like this is really out of place especially what happens to Rob immediately afterwards.**

 **5\. Both Lana and Cia have their level 1 weapons unless specifically states. Both of them will get their level 3 story in a later story (concerning their relationship with Dark Pit like how** _ **Future in my Hand**_ **is her "resolve" story concerning Dark Pit).**

 **That's it. Reviews are appreciated! Ja ne!**


	3. Slime Life is Too Slimy

**Slime Maker**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. I also don't own Monster Musume no Iru Nichiojou. The only characters I own are those from the Golden Land, angels from Skyworld including the royal bodyguards, Angel Assembly and archangels along with all the other angels and of course the witch hunters.**

 **Summary: Lana wanted to help Cia out and master the Summon Gate so she wouldn't make the same mistake twice when protecting Dark Pit. Her goal was to summon Ash and have him and Cia hook up again like in the past. Unfortunately, she ended up bringing one slime girl from another area and from there, slime monsters continue to pour out of the Summon Gate until they start attacking Smashopolis. Poor Rob has a phobia of slime. What's a guy to do especially when prolonged exposure eventually turns him into one himself?**

 **Pairing: Robin/Shulk, Chrom/Olivia, Alvis/Rosalina, Reyn/Pittoo/Lucina, Pit/Virtue (OC) and implied Ash/Cia, Pittoo/Lana and Rob/Other Smashers (not listed for spoiler reasons)**

 **Rated: M (for mature) MA (for Archive of Our Own)**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor, Drama, Friendship and some Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning: Swearing, yuri, yaoi, dubcon, noncon, extreme sexual situations, slime monsters, violence and unintentional OOC**

 **My perversion will never stop. This is what happens when you want a sequel to** _ **Venomous Narcissus**_ **to an extent, watch a harem about monster girls and then want more fanservice Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Slime Life is Too Slimy (Please Change Me Back!)

* * *

The hospital didn't do much for Rob despite all the efforts to get him there. The doctors could only stop Rob from dying from whatever he was suffering from. It was easier to treat Shulk by giving him the same powerful antidote they gave him the last time, but Rob was suffering from something else that required medical treatment. The main surgeon CR-S01 could only save him from certain death, but not from the after effects despite being a highly praised doctor. The Smashers really didn't know what to expect.

Rob was kept in Smash Hospital for a couple of days. The doctors called up Master Hand when Rob's condition was getting worse. The right hand got to see what exactly Dr. Cunningham was talking about and was far from pleased.

After being assaulted by that huge slime, Rob ended up becoming a slime monster himself. He wasn't that ugly green color though. To match the color scheme he had, Rob's skin was dyed dark purple. The slime body had easily melted the sheets that was below him and if he as much as touched any other object, they would have broken down by the amount of magical energy that Rob was giving off. Master Hand concluded that all the magic stored inside his body that came from being a failed vessel of Grima was what was causing him to be so powerful.

Master Hand took no chances. To save the doctors, he used his own magic to trap the tactician in a glass container that prevented his slime body from waking up. Rob did not take this well especially since he just woke up and found that his body was liquefied after being promised that the doctors would take care of him.

"What is this?! LET ME OUT!" Rob screamed as he banged on the glass container. It was a miracle that the glass didn't shatter. This was Master Hand's magic, so something as fragile as glass wouldn't break so easily. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!"

"Rob, calm down." Master Hand tried to speak but Rob's screaming beat out his voice. "…I am going to get an explanation on why you became like this."

Rob wanted to remain calm, but he couldn't. He was already in a state of panic. His clothes were gone except his robe. The robe was a part of his body now and was the only thing that allowed him to stand out from other slime monsters.

Master Hand wasted no time leaving the hospital room to get Palutena and Rosalina at the mansion in order to explain to him what has occurred to Rob. The angel twins were with the two Goddesses this early in the morning (probably due to Palutena needing her angels to do something for her). They came along with the two Goddesses.

"Rob, what happened to you?!" Pit shouted as he saw what had become of him.

"I assume you four know what the hell happened with him."

Dr. Cunningham was not a nice doctor. He was the lead doctor by proxy of being the one that Master Hand approached. Master Hand could trust him and the other doctors that he allowed into the Smash Brothers Realm and only relied on him to help the Smashers when things became serious. Otherwise, they were a nice touch to this place.

"I don't actually." Dark Pit admitted. "I'm pretty sure I'm just as confused as you."

Palutena and Rosalina stared at Rob with worry. They had an idea what happened to him. It was Pit that would speak up though.

"This is the monsterization I was talking about not too long ago…" Pit mumbled. "You know the thing were a demon corrupts a human and turns them into one of their own?"

"Oh that…" Dark Pit wasn't there during the lecture, so he wouldn't know. Pit had probably lectured to him multiple times about this but it wasn't important to him. A dark angel like him couldn't be turned into a demon. All angels were capable of becoming were fallen angels, but if Dark Pit already looked the part, he was probably safe from that sort of thing.

"I'm surprised that Rob still has a mind of his own." Pit admitted. "Usually, the transformation eats the logical part of your brain and replaced with demonic instincts."

Rob wasn't happy to hear that. So not only did he turn into a slime but he would soon lose his mind on top of that. This was not how he wanted things to turn out.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! I don't want that!" Rob shouted. "Pit, please tell me you know of a cure! I don't want to be like this!"

"I'm certain there's a cure, right Lady Palutena?"

Palutena had to think about an answer. This worried Pit greatly who expected her to reassure his friend.

"…Yes…we could ask the God of Medicine to create a cure for your transformation." Palutena began. "You're not an ordinary human."

"Excuse me?"

"And if that doesn't work, I can always ask Himeno or one of the healing angels in Skyworld." Pit added. "I'm certain there's a cure."

Pit wasn't sure seeing as how from what Sun-Wong told him when reading the history books to him.

"R-Really?"

"Trust me on this." Pit told him.

"But he's going to have to stay in that glass cage." Palutena reminded the light angel. "Michiko, I trust you can do that, right?"

Master Hand rolled his eyes at being referred to by his real name outside of the Smash Brothers Mansion. The only people unaware of his name were the newcomers of the fourth Smash tournament.

"Of course. I don't have a choice."

"Not really. In the state that Rob is in now, letting him out could make things stickier in the mansion."

Master Hand didn't like the pun used and neither did Rob.

"I don't want to stay in here though…the doctors promised nothing would happen to me."

Dr. Cunningham grunted at this. "We did find a red core that was inside you, but there was no way to extract it from you. Looking at you now, it's clear that this core turned you into a slime. However, medicine is the best bet instead of trying to force it out of you."

"W-What?! Why?!"

"Your life might be in danger." Rosalina explained. "From what I see, you are a dark slime. Dark slimes heavily rely on the core on their body to live. Other slimes don't have a core they need to survive."

"W-Why do I turn into…"

"As the name implies, dark slimes are the strongest of the slime family." Pit continued. Rosalina had decent knowledge of this demon race, but Pit was good at demonology for a reason. "I brought up how it's surprising you kept your human intelligence, but dark slimes in general are crafty for this species. They are heavy magic users in comparison to the other brainless slime. I guess it makes sense that someone of your caliber would be granted the opportunity to be the strongest of this demon species."

"That sounds awful…" Rob mumbled. "I don't want to be like this…"

Pit nodded his head acknowledging that the tactician already hated becoming a demon. The light angel didn't like it either. The last thing he wanted was for his friend to remain a demon and then possibility spread the demonic energy that could potentially hurt the other Smashers.

"Don't worry Rob. You'll be cured." Palutena reassured him. "I'll even get Viridi off her lazy butt to help. She would love to see Asklepios again."

Pit rolled his eyes as a response to Palutena teasing the Goddess of Nature even when she wasn't there. The captain of the royal bodyguards glanced toward his younger twin expecting him to come along. Dark Pit wanted to spend the day with Reyn, but that clearly wasn't going to happen.

"How long will this take?" Dark Pit asked Pit.

"A day at least." Pit responded. "It doesn't take that long to get Asklepios to do what Lady Palutena wants."

"You make it seem like I'm the bad guy."

"No offense to you Lady Palutena, but you kind of bully the poor guy…"

Pit zipped his lips after making the off comment directly to his Goddess. Dark Pit snickered thinking that Pit was learning to insult Palutena to her face more.

"I will go get Viridi." Rosalina started. "Please be on the Comet Observatory. You don't need to waste the Power of Flight."

"Oh, I was going to ask you anyway." The green haired Goddess teased.

Master Hand had some concern with this group going. If Palutena, Rosalina, Pit and Dark Pit left to find a cure, they would surely get things done swiftly. The problem was the scenario Palutena brought up. What happens if Rob broke free and caused havoc in the mansion? There would only be two divine beings that could help him out. Phosphora was someone he could potentially rely on but not Shulk. Shulk was confirmed to get poisoned easily by these slime demons, so he had to be on alert. One mistake could mean death and Shulk probably didn't want to go to the hospital for a third time in a row. This meant Master Hand had to make it clear that the blond Homs couldn't interact with Rob. It would hurt Shulk greatly to hear that, but Master Hand valued the lives of his fighters.

 _Both of them aren't going to be happy about my decision, but it's better to be safe than sorry._ Master Hand thought darkly to himself as he gave a rather menacing glare to Rob. The tactician noticed and shrunk himself to a smaller size hoping that Master Hand wouldn't scare him anymore with that intimidating look.

* * *

Master Hand had dragged Rob back to Smash Brothers Mansion and made an announcement immediately afterward. He told the Smashers it was urgent and did expect the Smashers to come downstairs. Not everyone would do that, but it was important to keep everyone updated on Rob's health. The Smashers didn't know what to think seeing their fellow fighter turned into a demonic slime. He still looked human, but now his body was nothing but slimy muck.

Questions and theories were being thrown out seeing Rob in this state. Master Hand just reported on what happened and what was being done.

"As you can see, being exposed to the slime has indeed turned Rob into one of them. Rosalina and Palutena are doing all they can to reverse the effect. Pit and Dark Pit are with them. A cure should come by tomorrow. I brought you all here to know that his life is no longer in danger, but I do expect you all not to open the container that I made specifically for Rob. There is a possibility that exposing yourself to Rob will potentially turn you into a slime as well. I expect you Smashers not to do anything reckless. That is all. Dismissed!"

Master Hand still didn't answer the questions that the others wanted to know. If they wanted information, they would need to do research on their own time or ask the experts. Unfortunately, Pit who was just talking about this specific thing not too long ago was with Palutena, so they would have to ask him when the four Smashers (and Viridi) returned.

Only a few Smashers decided to keep Rob company after Master Hand dismissed himself. Besides Shulk (who was told to keep his distance from the blond), Chrom, Robin, Lucina, Samus, Sheik and Reyn decided to stay behind. The point was to prevent Rob from becoming lonely, but Rob still thought they were having a pity party in front of him. Robin was truly worried for her brother. A few days in the hospital did him no good and now he was a mess. Her twin was ready to cry the longer they stared at him.

"Rob, everything is going to be okay." Chrom tried to reassure his friend. "Pit and the others will find the cure they need and come back and heal you."

"How can you be so sure?" Rob asked darkly. "I feel like a freak from the circus. I'm being kept in a cage against my will and put on display for everyone else to see! How can I be okay?!"

"Well…if being a slime only lasts a day until Pit comes back…then it won't be too bad…right?" Chrom asked. He wasn't certain when Rob put it that way.

"Father, you're right. I believe Pit and Dark Pit will help Rob." Lucina stated. Compared to her father, she was confident that things would be okay. For some strange reason, she felt like things like this had happened before. As long as everyone remained calm, nothing terrible should occur.

Rob wanted to believe Lucina, but at the moment, no positive words were getting to him. Because he was stuck in a glass cage, he could see his reflection. To say that Rob hated his new body was the understatement of the century. He was naked and being a slime gave him a Barbie-doll like anatomy. Where were his male genitals? Why did he look more feminine than normal? Why did his body look so smooth as a slime compared to his weak human body? It made the tactician's self-esteem go down even more at the idea he looked sexier as a monster than a human.

"Uhhh…" Rob groaned as he clutched his head in pain.

"Rob, what's wrong?" Robin asked with worry in her tone.

"My head hurts…I'm hungry too…" Rob muttered. "I need food…"

That must explain why his mind was thinking stupid things. The hungrier he was, the more his mind deteriorated.

"I have an idea what monsters this race eats." Samus began. "It's not a good idea to try and eat. We don't know how long you've been a slime so exposing you to any food might make your body worse. It is best to wait for Pit."

"You seem to have some knowledge of this demon." Shulk complimented the bounty hunter.

"I had my fair share of encounters. The monsters I have seen are far from friendly looking as Rob is. If he eats the same thing as them, then it is best to keep him in the container until someone like Pit can deal with it."

Rob didn't take Samus' words well. Her mentality was the same as Master Hand's. He was too dangerous to let out, so it was best to let him starve. He banged on the glass container as a result of her cold words causing his friends to jump at the sudden violent outburst. He calmed down rather quickly, but he was far from pleased with himself.

"…No…I don't want this…" Rob muttered darkly to himself as he found himself slumping into a corner of the container. "I don't want to starve and die as a slime…"

"You won't." Samus reassured him. "Slimes are known for having an empty stomach. No matter how much you eat, you'll always be hungry. One day without food should be okay."

"But…"

"Trust me on this. Trust Chrom and Lucina's words that everything will be okay. And I'm certain Pit said something to you too before he left."

Rob nodded his head slowly to her words. When Samus tried to be encouraging, it usually worked. Samus didn't talk that much in the mansion, so when she did, it was best to savor her advice. Despite this, Rob was still moody over his situation. Even if he didn't eat, what was he going to do for the rest of the day? Not everyone was going to stay with him the whole night. They would leave to do their own thing and he would be stuck in the glass container thinking about his predicament.

The worse part about this was that if given the time to himself, something else would start to cloud his mind and make his thoughts become more negative. This clearly wasn't what Master Hand or anyone wanted, but this was all betting on the idea that no one would release Rob from his confinement after Master Hand's quick warning.

* * *

Shulk's group did leave Rob in the container after another hour of comforting him. Yes, a few Smashers would pass by, but then remembered how they weren't supposed to come in contact with the male slime until Palutena returned with the cure. After the flip out, Rob pretended that he was okay when it clearly wasn't the case. By nightfall when everyone decided to go to sleep, the tactician finally broke down in tears at his terrible treatment.

So many awful ideas went through his mind the longer he had time to think about the situation he was forced into. He wanted to trust Pit that they would return with a cure for his body, but until then, what was he supposed to do? Master Hand had every intention of keeping him away from the other Smashers seeing as how the slime monsters actually killed people in Smashopolis. Rob didn't know what he was supposed to eat besides living organisms.

 _Besides human flesh, we do enjoy the taste of male semen._

Rob's eyes widened in horror at the voice in his head that was giving him this information. The voice didn't belong to Grima. In fact, this voice only started to become louder after the transformation. If the frail tactician had to guess on who the voice was, Rob would believe that it was the slime part of him that started to develop inside of him. Pit did go over in his lecture that when a human transformed into a demon, demonic instincts quickly took over. Whether it was to kill or have sex with others, the demon side always won out over the human side. That was what Rob feared the most should Pit not return on time with a cure.

 _We slime can survive on male semen only._

Rob shook his head trying his best to ignore the voice. That was difficult given how his stomach was growling. How was it possible for a slime to even make sounds like that? He always assumed slimes were incapable of making sounds besides sloshing and gurgling.

The tactician let out a small sigh at his predicament. Sometimes, he wished the voice talking to him was Grima. It was easier for Rob to deal with the Fell Dragon trying to persuade him into committing suicide instead of dealing with a slime that was encouraging him to be a cum dumpster. As depressing as that sounds, Rob was used to Grima. His sister thought she killed the Fell Dragon once and for all when all it did was force Grima to go into the other host he had. Thinking back on it, he should have known that his father complaining about twins bringing nothing but misfortune would prove to be correct down the line.

And yet Grima chose not to help Rob when he was getting buttfucked for everyone to see despite being his current vessel. If the goal was to make him more depressed, it was working but not in the way he wanted.

 _We slime are capable of luring our targets for nourishment. Why sit here and cry when you can test out your new powers? Come on! It will be fun. You can't sit here with that sad face all the time or Chrom will be sad.  
_  
Chrom…oh yeah…Chrom was one of the few people who didn't like how Rob was treated. Maybe…Rob could convince him to let him out for fresh air…even if it was only for a few minutes.

"Okay…it wouldn't hurt to try it out."

The voice in his head giggled. The tactician flinched feeling his body warm up. He noticed that the core that was in his body was glowing brightly. A purple light shot out of his slimy body and out of the container he was trapped in. From there, the light seemed to have a will of its own like a ghost and traveled to the left side of the mansion where the assist trophies and other important fighters in Smash Brothers resided in search of Chrom.

The Exalt was on the third floor rooming with Magnus. Compared to the mercenary who was sound asleep in the room (snoring loudly), Chrom could not sleep. He really was concerned for his friend. The bluenette wanted to help Rob in any way he could, but he was told to leave it to the Goddesses and the angels. Chrom snarled as he tossed around in his bed. He could not sleep. He wanted to go down to the first floor and check up on Rob.

"Dammit…" Chrom cursed as he sat up. "This isn't working."

At that point, the purple light reached the door and smacked into it. The door started glowing purple. Chrom clearly saw the door change from brown to purple. He didn't hesitate to get off the bed and examine the door. By doing that, his hand ended up turning purple. The purple hue would disappear leaving Chrom clearly confused.

"…I should check up on Rob since I'm already up." Chrom grumbled to himself as he left the room. Magnus wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. He was a heavy sleeper after all.

Chrom traveled down the hallway until he reached the end where the stairs were. He slowly creeped down the stairs to the second and finally to the first floor where Rob was waiting for him. The male magician was surprised that whatever the slime part of him did, it did in fact lure Chrom toward him. He blushed realizing that Chrom was giving him a strange look.

"You can't sleep either, I see." Chrom began as he walked over toward him.

"…Yeah…I don't know how I'm supposed to sleep like this." Rob admitted. "I'm bored…and hungry."

Chrom chuckled at Rob's sarcastic tone. From the looks of things, he was holding onto his sanity well. That clearly wasn't the case. The slime side of Rob was suddenly becoming restless. It wanted to eat and Chrom was his victim. The tactician did not want this to happen.

 _You're hungry. I'm hungry. Chrom is here. We make him feel good._

Rob blushed at the term used.

 _No worries! It's not cheating. We're just going to help ourselves._

The core reacted to Chrom's proximity. The Exalt was certain that was the same light he saw when examining the door. Clearly, Rob was the one who brought him over here to chitchat. However, because of the slime, Rob was more focused on…other things…

"Chrom…can I ask you something…" Rob began. He failed to realize how his voice lowered in tenor to attract Chrom's attention.

Chrom blinked, confused on why he was suddenly mesmerized by the purple slime in front of him. Yes, it was his friend and Rob was supposed to be hideous looking…but he couldn't look away.

"Y-Yes?"

"Can you…get me out of here? This container…can only be opened from the outside from what I learned."

"Uh…yeah…I think it's hand recognition of Smashers in the mansion. I'm not a Smasher, so I doubt it would work…but it's to make sure that no one outside of the mansion could release you."

"But I want out…just for a few minutes…I have been cramped in here all day Chrom!" Rob whined as he suddenly banged on the container. "I need release Chrom…please…I'm begging you…"

Clearly, the Ylissean King should have thought twice about obeying Rob. Chrom felt sorry for his friend and wanted to help. A few minutes under supervision wasn't going to hurt. Despite this, he couldn't help but observe Rob's lips. They were slightly parted as Rob seemed to be murmuring something to him. Chrom blushed being more interested in the idea of kissing those lips. Would they taste any different from his original lips?

"Chrom, please…I need you…"

Rob's voice was seductive to say the least. Chrom gulped as he slowly put his hand on the small lock next to the handle. The hand did identify him as a resident in the mansion, but it took longer to open up because he was not a fighter. However, the lock seemed to recognize and identify as someone who was related to Marth and Lucina. Therefore, it was okay to open the container.

 _Heh heh…now we are free to eat._

Rob had no control of his body at this point. In the back of his mind, he screamed when the slime wasted no time in pouncing on Chrom. The Exalt was surprised at Rob's action. He snarled feeling the slime wrap around his body with Rob's upper body hovering over him similar to a snake. The dark slime hummed as he squeezed Chrom tightly.

"Thank you Chrom. You don't know how much this means to me."

Chrom wanted to say something but Rob suddenly kissing him shut his mind off immediately. The Exalt couldn't pull away. The slime forced their lips together. Chrom was simply surprised that despite slime apparently being labeled as toxic that he tasted like the candy that was in Gretel's candy shop.

"Now be a good king and let me eat you."

By the time Chrom realized the words that came out of Rob's mouth, it was already too late. He gasped when Rob pulled away. His body was already shifting because of the core…and the human side of the tactician was gone in that very moment. Chrom didn't have time to react when the slime created a mouth from its slimy body…

* * *

So it was a bad idea to leave Rob unattended the night before. The Smashers would only realize this once Sonic had alerted everyone the next morning that Rob was gone from his confinement. When you have a hedgehog that wakes up early to jog, it would be difficult to hide from him. However, Rob seemed to be able to do just that seeing as how Sonic zipped through the entire mansion to look for the slime tactician. When he returned to where the broken confinement was, he realized that Rob was nowhere to be found.

"Welp…Master Hand is not going to be happy about this." Sonic muttered as he zipped up to the fifth room to warn Master Hand of Rob's disappearance. Sonic was wrong that Master Hand wasn't happy. He was furious.

"What do you mean Rob is not there?!" He screamed. "Are you sure your eyes aren't playing tricks on you?"

Sonic rolled his eyes. Master Hand just needed to admit that maybe it wasn't the best idea to leave Rob out in the hall when they didn't know what he could do as a slime. "Why don't you see for yourself?"

Sure enough, Master Hand warped out of his room to go to the foyer only to see what Sonic saw. The purple slime was nowhere to be found. The right hand was far from pleased.

"THIS CAN'T BEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Master Hand's voice boomed throughout the mansion. If you weren't awake before, you were now. The other Smashers (or the majority of them) jolted from their bed with Master Hand's scream. Most of the Smashers assumed the right hand was being attacked by an unknown force. Crazy Hand was the one that had to go on the intercom to explain the situations to the Smashers. He apologized for his brother and asked the Smashers to all come to the first floor to deal with the problem that just came up. Not all the Smashers obeyed mind you. Those who were sleepyheads would have continued sleeping. Link would have ignored the intercom announcement, but because Marth was his roommate, he had to get up. The same thing did not apply to Tink because his roommate Ness also decided to stay in bed.

"WHO DID THIS?!"

Those were the words uttered by Master Hand. The Smashers were still trying to wake up from the ear-splitting scream coming from their boss. Shulk might have ignored Master Hand's anger had it not been for the fact he knew why the Smashers were called to see the giant hand.

"Rob?" Shulk called out to the empty glass cage that once hosted his roommate in it. "Where did he go?"

Master Hand was quick to point the finger (literally) at Shulk once he heard the Homs' voice.

"DID YOU DO THIS SHULK?!"

"N-No! I stayed on the fourth floor with Reyn last night! I didn't head to the first floor at all!"

Master Hand had to ask himself why the hell someone not in Smash was in the mansion in the first place. Yes, Shulk's friends were allowed to stay in the mansion if they were on the fourth floor and were respectful of the fighters, but he wasn't in the mood to ask. The reason the Monado boy even invited Reyn was to deal with loneliness issues as well as catch up on current events and even bring up the crushes both of them shared for certain people in the mansion.

"He's right! Shulk did nothing last night!" Reyn defended. "He stayed up all night crying with me."

Shulk shook his head at Reyn's words. Lucina just facepalmed at how dumb the redheaded Homs was.

"I don't care what you were doing last night! I demand you search for Rob right now! That goes for all of you! You don't get a break until we find him! He is dangerous the way he is!"

"But my father is missing too…" Lucina muttered to herself but her complaints were drowned out in favor of Master Hand's.

"I WILL NOT HEAR ANY EXCUSES! ALL OF YOU GET TO WORK ON FINDING HIM NOW!"

His voice caused the entire mansion to shake. The Smashers really didn't get a say in this whatsoever. While they could slack off as the day went on, it was probably best to listen to him. Of course, the Smashers would react when they heard a familiar scream coming from a higher floor. Link recognized it and paled.

"Zelda?!"

Master Hand could only wonder why she didn't come downstairs with the Smashers. If he were to look at the Smashers that gathered, he would have noticed that Sheik was missing too amongst a few others. Link and a few others were charging out of the foyer and up the stairs toward the third floor to see what had happened to Zelda.

* * *

It turns out that Rob claimed another victim after he "devoured" Chrom the previous night. The human side of Rob wanted to visit Sheik and beg the Sheikah to help him. The slime side just wanted to go straight to Zelda due to her powerful magic. The magic inside Rob was already strong due to Grima lying dormant inside of him. If the slime was able to combine Zelda's powerful magic with Grima's powers, then Rob would be very difficult to defeat. The goal of a slime was to have sex and multiply with others and possibly even turn the devoured victims into slimes as well.

Sheik was nowhere to be found to Rob's dismay (and the slime's delight). Without the mysterious Sheikah to help him out (by possibly playing his harp), Zelda was easy picking. The Queen of Hyrule was no slouch when it came to combat, but the problem stemmed from an ambush. Sheik was always nearby Zelda if someone were to sneak up on her, so she didn't have to worry too much. She was aware that Sheik had gone out and assumed that the ninja went to visit Gretel due to the recent incident with the slime monsters. Sometimes, Zelda felt that Sheik slacked off on his duty to prioritize the royal family in favor of interacting with someone he probably had a crush on.

The reality was that Sheik was going to find the people who were the original cause of the slime demons showing up in the first place. Once Sheik found the people responsible, he would do his best to make sure they fixed things (assuming they could revert Rob back to his original form). Rob would take this opportunity to attack Zelda when she least expected it. The Queen of Hyrule had finished her morning shower. She heard a weird noise and assumed it was Sheik leaving the room. He failed to leave without waking her up, but that was something she would lecture him about later. Zelda wrapped her hair in a towel and quickly got dressed. She would have a one versus one match with Lucina later on in the afternoon. She needed to think of a strategy on how to win as the future princess was on a winning streak as of late. She performed very well in the tournament that the male tactician won, so it would only make sense that she would take that motivation and apply it to these battles.

She only noticed too late that there was an intruder in her room. She yelped the moment something grabbed at her waist and hugged her tightly. This was followed by two hands grabbing at her breasts and squeezing them tightly. Zelda blushed at this sudden action and immediately tried to teleport out of the person who had the nerve to attack her. To her horror, her magic wasn't working correctly the moment the slimy thing clung to her. She failed to see that the dark slime's magic core was glowing and zapping the magic out of her body almost immediately.

"What is this?!" She hissed as she tried to kick away at the slime. "Unhand me you brute!"

Upon hearing a familiar laugh, Zelda realized that it was Rob. She knew that the tactician becoming a slime was nothing but trouble, but why would he go after her? Wasn't he interested only in men like Shulk?

"Don't talk to me like that Zelda. I thought we were friends."

"Friends don't touch others without their consent…" Zelda murmured before she let out a startled moan. The slimy tentacles had wrapped around her legs in an attempt to stop her from moving. "I swear if you're only acting like this because you got some new powers from being a slime I will…gahhh!"

Zelda tried her best to maneuver away from the slime but couldn't. The towel fell off of her forcing her to try and maintain some sort of dignity. Rob hummed as he knocked her down on the floor.

"This magic is so great. Gimme!"

Zelda snarled as she tried to smack Rob's face away with her magic. Rob just absorbed the hit. He moaned feeling the powerful magic slap at his gooey skin. She gasped seeing the crazed expression he wore.

"I want that magic! It's mine!"

The slime side had temporarily been blinded by Zelda's magic that Rob couldn't stop himself from taking another victim. He opened his mouth causing his jaw to fall all the way down in order to swallow the Queen of Twilight whole. Zelda attempted to put her hands in front of her in a futile attempt to push the slime back. The red core inside of Rob glowed as it dazed Zelda into not attacking him again. All she could do was scream when the slime completely covered her body. Despite her struggles from within, she was forced to witness her skin change a dark purple color equivalent to Rob's. He giggled feeling her try to break free.

"Your magic is mine!"

Link was too late to save his queen. Rob made sure to escape into the bathroom and go through the drain in Zelda's shower. Rob snickered hearing Link cry out for the Queen of Twilight. The pipes that Rob escaped through would lead to the sewer system that would allow him to travel from one section of the mansion to the next. Rob needed to be in an area of the mansion no Smasher would bother to search. It was why he decided to go through the pipe and continue heading to the west wing of the mansion. That was where the assist trophies were. He randomly picked a pipe to escape from hoping that no one would be in the bathroom when he entered. It was a blessing and a curse to end up in Phosphora's room. Viridi and Phosphora shared a room on the third floor, so it made sense for the tactician to head to that room. By luck he ended up there, but if Rob had to think about it, he would be attracted to the rooms where fighters and assist trophies gave off the most magical energy. Phosphora was one of those individuals.

Rob came out of the sink. If Phosphora had seen that, she would have electrocuted him to death. Instead, she had her back turned to the sink unaware that there was an intruder in her room. Rob could hear her complaining to herself about Viridi leaving her in the mansion while she left with the others to find a cure for Rob. Chances were that Pit would probably have to fight something before he could obtain the cure needed for his friend. If she was with them, things would go more smoothly, but apparently Dark Pit was enough.

"It's not fair that the old hag can decide on who gets to go on missions and get Viridi to agree with her!" Phosphora complained as she turned on the shower head. "When they get back, I'm going to give her a piece of my mind." Phosphora sighed as she stripped down into the nude and hopped into the tub. "Maybe I should join that witch in her games today. Maybe it will be fun to crash on her date." Phosphora snickered at the idea. Bayonetta kept things like this to herself since the last thing she wanted was any of the Smashers getting some dirty info on her. Granted, Bayonetta hanging out with Corrin wasn't a bad thing, but if she was with Cory as well…then it would be fun to mess with her.

While she was distracted with what to do with Bayonetta, Rob had decided to sneak up behind her while he had the chance. The logical side of him wanted to leave Phosphora alone. Should she see him, he would be in for a nasty shock. The slime part of him reminded the tactician that if he devoured her immediately, there would be no worry of her fighting back even from the inside.

The slime part would be correct in his prediction. Rob lunged at her without giving her time to breathe. Her eyes widened in horror feeling her body being wrapped around in something slimy. When she tried to shake it off, Rob had already opened his mouth. Phosphora's body started to spark despite being in water. When she turned around to see her attacker though, she already saw the "jaws of death" coming down on her.

"W-What the?! No way…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

By the time the other assist trophies rushed to see what happened with Phosphora, Rob had already done the deed and ate the lightning demi-Goddess. He escaped through the drain in Phosphora's bathroom and into the pipeline system in the mansion. The male tactician chose not to go after Midna, who was the first person to storm into Phosphora's room simply due to the fact that Midna was not in human form. All of the slime's targets were human and Midna chose to be in her imp form in Smash (even if it wasn't required).

The Queen of Twilight was far from pleased with the negative energy that Rob left behind. If absorbing Zelda into his body wasn't bad enough, absorbing Phosphora would clearly give off an ominous aura that was only going to get stronger the more magic users Rob ate. They needed to catch him before he became impossible to stop.

"If he's in the sewage system, then we're just going to ask the Mario Brothers to deal with him." Midna thought to herself as she vanished into the shadows. The other assist trophies would arrive to an empty room and panic with the traces of slime that were in the room and needed to be cleaned up.

If Shadow was on the case, he would have reported to Master Hand. Midna got to the right hand first explaining that Rob was last seen in the assist trophy section of the mansion. The little imp gave her suggestion to the head of the mansion, and Master Hand was quick to send the Mario Brothers into the pipe section of the mansion.

One would have to ask how the pipe section worked. For one thing, it was under the mansion, so it wasn't unusual for anyone to see what was going on. Another thing was that the pipes were out of the way of certain sections in the mansion. Most of the pipes were either engraved into the upper portion of the walls or attached to the ceilings or were hidden in the corners of specific parts of the mansion. Some Smashers joked how some magic was involved for this layout to work, but this layout allowed for every part of the mansion to have access to water in their own room. Master Hand designed it to prevent Smashers from attacking the pipes and causing leaks. It wouldn't stop the pipes from breaking if something from an upper floor came crashing down on it, but it would at least prevent the need of having to rely on the Italian plumbers to fix it up every time a Smasher got reckless with his or her powers.

Mario was far from pleased being told to go below the mansion and find the slime monster that escaped. Luigi was terrified and for good reasons. He didn't want to get eaten like what happened with Chrom, Zelda and Phosphora. If they encountered Rob, they might be next. Mario had F.L.U.D.D. with him, so he shouldn't have to worry too much. As long as Luigi kept his flashlight on and watched Mario's back, they should be fine. Luigi was even allowed to bring the Poltergeist 5000 to deal with Rob should he refuse to cooperate.

"Hello? Rob? You in here?" Luigi called out as the two brothers walked down stairs and into the basement of the mansion. This area could either be accessed by going to Master Hand and him teleporting you to the bottom level or by going into the garden and unlocking the hidden entrance to the basement with a password and going down there. Only a few Smashers were aware of the password as attempting to damage the lock will sound an alarm that will alert both hands into attacking whoever dared to mess with it.

"He's not gonna answer you if he knows he is in trouble." Mario reminded his brother. "Why don't ya shine light on the pipes to see if there are any traces of slime."

Mario wouldn't be happy if that was the case. It meant he would actually have to do his job as a plumber and clean it up. Slime monsters were already bad news after the first encounter with Suu. Now that one of the Smashers was a slime and only growing bigger as the day went on, the cleaning was only going to get worse. Luigi sighed as he shined his flashlight above and around Mario. There was nothing that caught his eyes, so the two went deeper within the underground pipeline in search of the pipe that connected to the assist trophy area. If Rob escaped from Phosphora's shower, then he would most likely still be on the left side of the pipes.

The two plumbers continued onward. They kept their eyes and ears opened for Rob. Luigi should have expected that Rob was still intelligent enough to not let himself be seen. If he was going to show up, he would make sure he had the advantage. The flashlight was ready to shine just for this reason.

"Man, Michiko should have lights in this place!" Mario suddenly complained. "It would be easy to see where we are going."

"But if a pipe breaks, the water would get on the wires, bro." Luigi reminded him. "We don't want this place to become a hazard."

If this place was a hazard, it would make things harder for someone with a liquid body like Rob had at the moment. He was in the shadows observing the brothers waiting for them to make a mistake. The dark slime did his best to hide in the darkness. Any slime that fell off him would give away his presence. However, he had a plan he knew Mario would fall for. Luigi was smarter so he needed to do his best to go after the green plumber first. Once he knocked the flashlight out, the Italian plumbers would be easy picking for him.

Rob slivered above the pipes away from the light of the flashlight. He had to make sure he was above the Mario Brothers so he would be able to trick them. It was easy for Rob to remove parts of his slimy body off of him and stick it to the pipe. The Mario Brothers wouldn't miss the purple goo on a pipe and would be distracted with searching for him from around the area that they wouldn't think he would be behind them. Rob was able to read many of the Smashers well, but his reaction time was terrible to be able to do anything about it. As a slime, he would be able to counteract them the moment they let their guard down.

Sure enough, Luigi would shine his flashlight in the area where the purple slime was once the brothers reached the destination where Rob originally was. The dark slime was quick to sliver away from the top pipe and plop to the ground without being detected. Slowly, he snuck up behind the Mario brothers when Mario decided to walk away from Luigi to examine the purple slime.

"Unbelievable. It's like I'm cleaning up Isle Delfino again!" Mario complained as he prepared to wash the slime away from the pipe.

"It's just a small blotch…" Luigi murmured. He shivered feeling something was behind him. By the time he turned around, Rob was already looming over him. Rob smirked and punched the flashlight out of Luigi's hand. "Owwie!"

Mario turned around and was faced with nothing but darkness. Only a shiny core was glowing in the darkness.

"Luigi?!"

Rob chuckled as Luigi dropped to the floor. A pathetic groan escaped his lips as he fell unconscious after a second hit to the head. Mario was next and the Italian Plumber didn't know what hit him. The dark slime could count his lucky stars that he had an intangible body. The red plumber felt something behind him in the darkness and responded by smacking his head up.

 _Seriously, who the fuck up smashes outside of Smash?!_ Rob thought darkly to himself as he responded by grabbing Mario by the waist and slamming him into the ground. For some strange reason, this action knocked Mario out. Perhaps eating all of those people resulted in one a hit KO?

"Really, what do you two take me for?" Rob asked after he successfully knocked the brothers out. The slime part of him was complaining about being hungry, but the Mario Brothers were too "ugly" to even consider eating for energy. If he was going to eat someone, it would be someone attractive.

 _Like Shulk…_

Rob blinked at the thought. Why hadn't he considered eating Shulk after what happened with Chrom? The logical side of him still remembered that Homs were easily poisoned by something like slime monsters. He might actually kill Shulk if he went after him. The lustful side of him wanted Rob to cast away those thoughts and only think of the positives of going after Shulk.

 _Shulk will be all yours. You can give him everything you want with this body. This is a body any man would die for._

Rob shook his head weakly. He didn't want Shulk to die…but he wanted the seer to know true pleasure with a body as lewd as this one.

"Yeah…I'll find Shulk…he needs to see this…"

* * *

In order to get to Shulk, Rob needed a plan to lure him out into the open. After dealing with Suu, Shulk would be on full alert with any slime even if it was his roommate. The male tactician decided to target Chrom's son Inigo next. The dancer was visiting his family when his mother couldn't and was already upset to hear that his father's friend had turned into a slime and that he and his father had disappeared. When Inigo was in distressed, he was prone to tears since he already assumed the worse from what the other Smashers were telling him.

Shulk didn't like the idea of many of the male Smashers gathering in one room just to comfort Inigo. From what they learned, Zelda was attacked when no one was in the room due to Sheik mysteriously vanishing. The same applied to Phosphora. Marth was able to persuade many of the male Smashers that perhaps Rob wouldn't be able to hurt them if they were all in one big group. Shulk didn't like the implication that he would have to use the Monado to hurt Rob. It was the only reason he was in Marth's room to begin with along with Marth himself, Link, Ike, Roy, Cloud and Inigo.

" _You know you need to be careful."_ Shulk could hear Alvis warn him from the Monado." _One mistake and you could die."_

 _I know Alvis! I know the Monado will have to be used against Rob if I want to save the others who have gone missing. Yet…_

Alvis didn't need to hear any excuses. Even if he lacked the empathy to understand Shulk, he knew it was because of Shulk's growing feelings for Rob. It was already bad enough that Rob had nearly gotten him killed against these slime demons, but apparently having a tussle with two different slimes weren't enough for him how stupid he was being.

" _If you are aware that you could die in a few minutes upon coming in contact with these toxic beings, why are you hesitating?"_

Shulk had no answer to that. When he did respond, it was a subject changer.

 _I kept Reyn away from this disaster. I don't want him dying because he wanted to help out…_

Alvis highly doubted that. If his suspicions were correct, Rob would target Shulk or Palutena. He was clearly going after people with powerful magic inside of them. Zelda was still the reincarnation of a Goddess, so it made sense to attack her when Sheik wasn't around. Phosphora was also a Goddess and no one would expect him to attack an assist trophy. With Palutena and Rosalina out of the mansion in search of a cure instead of helping out with the search party, it would leave him as the next target. Alvis wouldn't leave the Monado should it come to that.

Shulk's rather one-sided dialogue with Alvis would be interrupted by Inigo's wailing. Chrom's son was getting progressively louder and it got to the point where Ike dismissed himself from the room. The leader of the Greil Mercenaries was terrible at sappy situations and told the others to handle this. Cloud wanted to follow after Ike, but chose to be a good friend and stayed behind. Roy looked over to Marth who looked over to Link. The Hero of Twilight sighed in defeat as he awkwardly attempted to comfort the crying teen.

"Inigo, everything will be okay." Link started before Inigo's wailing overshadowed his reassuring voice.

"N-No…everything's not okay…" Inigo mumbled. "Chrom might actually be dead and if he is…then it's my fault…"

"Huh?"

"I told Dad last minute that I was going to come over. He must have stayed up and vanished afterwards. What will I tell Lucina…"

"I'm pretty sure Rob just ate him." Marth snarked to the young mercenary. "Your presence has nothing to do with Chrom's disappearance."

Inigo found that hard to believe. He was convinced that if he weren't around…then maybe Chrom would still be here. Fortunately for him, Marth's words would be proven correct. Unfortunately, this meant that things were about to get messy.

Rob had traveled back into the pipes to search for Shulk. He was disappointed that he wasn't in their room but was pleased to feel the Ether in Shulk's body in another room. The tactician was confused on how he was able to discover this magical property. The slime part of him reminded him that by eating more powerful beings, he could do things he couldn't do as a normal human. Sensing the presence of a Homs was just one of the many positives of being a powerful demon such as a dark slime. Rob was starting to enjoy being a slime as a result as he was able to go through the pipes that linked to Marth's bathroom and come out through there. By the time the male Smashers and Inigo realized a dangerous presence was in the room, it was already too late.

"Shulk, I'm so glad I found you!" Rob exclaimed the moment he destroyed the door to Marth's bathroom. The door went off its hinges and landed right next to Roy who could have gotten hit by it if he was standing in the door's way.

"R-Rob!" Shulk exclaimed as he got the Monado ready to fight him. "Where have you been?"

The other swordsmen in the room minus Inigo all had a similar mindset. They all drew their swords out ready to fight the tactician. Rob was far from pleased with this welcoming of a new him. As a response to their weapons being drawn, he unleashes a large blast of magic that caused parts of his slime body to be scattered all over Marth's room. The Hero King was furious with Rob ruining his room, but that was the least of his worries. Rob's main focus was the door and the window thus preventing the male Smashers from escaping. The tactician was standing in front of the bathroom, so they couldn't run past him (even if there was nothing there to begin with). His slime body was conveniently placed everywhere like a spider web. One wrong step and they would be stuck in the icky substance.

"Damn you Rob! You're paying to fix up my room!" Marth yelled.

"Hey, no need to be upset. Chrom and the others are with me right here." Rob said in a spooky tone. "I didn't kill them, so you don't have to be scared of me.

The Smashers had every right to be scared of Rob with how he just burst out of the bathroom and attached himself to nearly every appliance in the room. One wrong move and they could potentially be poisoned or even killed. Rob frowned at the expressions that Shulk and Inigo wore. He wasn't that scary now…was he? Perhaps showing the three people he ate would ease their minds.

Cloud didn't know what to think about the three victims becoming a part of Rob. On one hand, he should have expected this, but this was beyond disgusting in his mind. Chrom, Zelda and Phosphora appeared to be happy, but that was just their head. Their bodies were just slime. It was terrifying to think about your body losing your limbs once you became one with a slime monster. Inigo was prepared to scream seeing what had become of his father.

"Besides Shulk…there are others I want to eat…like you Marth."

Marth would have been honored that he was considered so handsome that he would be the next victim if it weren't for the fact that the concept of being eaten sounded terrifying. Wouldn't his face melt inside of the slime body? Of course Rob had a reason for going after the Hero King as well. The slime had wanted to attack Lucina, but even if he devoured her father, Rob had made it clear that he would never lay his hands on the Ylissean princess. It felt wrong to make any advances on her due to being the best friend of her father. Inigo on the other hand was not immune to his lewd thoughts. The slime made sure that even if his ego prevented him from touching too many women, men were not safe from being a victim of the dark slime.

Inigo's screams were enough to alert the people on the third floor that Rob was nearby. Ike didn't walk that far away from the room when he heard the scream. The mercenary charged back toward the room and attempted to open the door. The door was unfortunately jammed, so Ike had no way of opening it. He immediately went for knocking the door down, but Rob figured the big guy would do that and coated the door with slime. Even if the door goes off its hinges, the slime would prevent Ike from accessing the room.

"I don't want any outsiders to interfere with my fun…" Rob muttered darkly to himself. "Just a little bit more and I can play with everyone in the mansion."

The term used really didn't mean what it meant. Shulk and the other guys trapped in Marth's room would find that out the hard way. Inigo trembled at Rob's words especially since he could potentially be the next victim after Marth.

"Now all of you need to hold still. We're going to be here for a while."

The core on Rob's body began to glow and flashed everyone in the room. Cloud cursed realizing that Rob used some sort of paralysis spell that prevented any of them from moving. Without a weapon or a way to move, they were sitting ducks.

"Rob…" Shulk groaned as he tried to move his body. The tactician looked over to his roommate and smirked. "Stop this…please…"

"But I want to test these powers." Rob responded. Shulk shivered feeling something slimy touch his back. He didn't even need to look behind him to see a part of Rob's slime body ready to grab him. "Shulk…please wait for me. I want to eat everyone else first before I get to you…you are the main course after all."

* * *

Outside was the only safe place from the chaos that Rob was causing. Lana could only watch in horror as the dark slime tormented the Smashers in the mansion. There was no way for the guys to get away as long as Rob locked the door.

 _At the very least I need to get Shulk out!_ Lana screamed to herself. _He really will die if he stays near Rob for too long!  
_  
"Dammit, Lana…this is all your fault…" Cia hissed. "You're lucky Dark Pit isn't even there."

"I'm sorry!" The White Witch apologized. "I didn't think Rob would turn into a slime!"

"You should have expected something! You know horny demons love targeting him and Robin! You should have picked your demon more carefully instead of a slime! A slime and a phantom are two different demons!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Tch…we need to combine our efforts to get Shulk out at least." Cia grumbled. "The other guys are going to have to deal with getting slimed until the plan the Goddesses have goes into action.

While the two witches were focusing on their effort to create a warp spell that would grab Shulk out of the room, Rosalina and Pit would return with only a few of the items needed to fix the sticky situation.

"Sorry we're late!" Pit exclaimed. "Lady Palutena and Pittoo are still getting the healing items to fix the situation entirely! What Rosalina and I have are just temporary fixes. Got an update?"

Pit was only talking so casually to the witch twins was because of Sheik. Sheik may have vanished out of thin air, but the last thing he did before he did was tell the Goddesses and the angels about Lana and Cia's involvement in Rob's transformation. The light angel would complain about it later when Rob and the Smashers were saved.

"Do we really need to keep you updated?" Cia asked rather annoyed that Pit would ask that. "Can't you see from the window over there?"

Pit couldn't see what the Black Witch was talking about. He looked over to the Queen of the Cosmos who had Pit covered. The tall woman handed the veteran angel a telescope that appeared from the palm of her hand. Pit wanted to question where she got that, but his attention was toward the direction Cia was pointing in. With the telescope, Pit could clearly see what happened to Rob. His reaction should have been expected.

"Damn! Rob got fat in such a short amount of time!"

Hopefully Rob would never hear that insult coming from the white angel. He would have clearly taken offense to that.

* * *

While the two witches were preparing their teleportation spell, they failed to realize that Shulk was on the verge of losing consciousness due to the toxins getting injected in his body. At the end of the day, he couldn't bring himself to use the Monado to hurt Rob, so it caused more harm than good. As a result, the Monado got knocked out of his hand and slammed against the wall. The same would happen to everyone else's swords. Rob wanted to make sure that he could have fun with everyone, and that meant putting all the pointy objects away in his mind. He, or rather the slime part of him, also wanted to "give back" to every man in the room. Rob wanted to show that those he had eaten were still alive. The slime part of him wanted to add every guy in the room to his collection with Shulk being the last one.

Already, Shulk was suffering from the toxins. The slime part assumed he was feeling light headed and decided to hold off on melting his clothes. The other guys in the room weren't as lucky. In fact, Ike was lucky he was stuck outside seeing as how the tactician was only focusing on the Smashers inside.

Rob made quick work with many of the Smashers in the room. Marth was the first one to be devoured without much of a fight. The tactician wanted to get to Shulk as soon as possible and prioritized the Smashers to how much they resisted and how great they sounded when touch. Marth just wasn't fun. His rational side of him continued to bring up how Marth was related to Lucina and to go after him was the same as going after her. The rational side also made the same argument against Inigo. It made things very difficult to enjoy. Marth's constant struggling and Inigo's sobbing only worsened the situation that Rob just decided to eat them. The others who were eaten would be the ones pleasuring the two bluenettes. Things would be easier once they were convinced that being one with a dark slime as powerful as him wouldn't be all that bad.

From there, Rob decided to save Shulk and Cloud for later. The former was the main treat and Cloud was for a specific reason. The slime side of him took a great liking to the ex-SOLDIER and wanted to torment him before being swallowed. This left Link and Roy and neither of them took to being harassed that well.

The corruption within the slime body was a sight to behold. Depending on the willpower of the person determined how quickly they transformed. For whatever reason, Marth's will wasn't as strong as Rob thought, so his transformation was swift. Compare that to Inigo who was still sobbing inside of him and begging Rob to let him go. If Rob had complete control of his body, he probably would have done so just so he wouldn't feel guilty of letting someone so unwilling inside of him.

 _As long as Chrom tells him he'll feel good soon, it will not be a problem._

This was the slime side trying to rationalize eating the Ylissean prince. Ignoring his pleas for help, Rob allowed Marth to leave his body…the only problem was that he was part of the tactician now. Marth smirked the moment he came out because his mind was already tainted with negative thoughts. He targeted Link almost immediately and the Hero of Twilight didn't know what to think seeing his roommate instantly jump at him. Meanwhile, Rob had grabbed Roy and wrapped his slime tentacles around him.

"Come on Roy. You always complain about not getting some like the other guys. Here is your chance now." Rob teased as he yanked Roy close to him.

The redhead panicked at Rob's action. His hands wouldn't move and all he could do was yelp feeling a tentacle rub up against his leg.

"I said that but not with you!" Roy shouted. "Come on! Don't do this to me Rob!"

Rob didn't seem to care what Roy had to say. His response was to simply tear off the lower portion of the marques' clothes to reveal his butt. The slimy hands only rubbed against Roy's butt without making much effort to actually probe him. All of these acts would be saved for Shulk.

Marth on the other hand had already made a mess with Link. The Hylian couldn't stop the Hero King from melting his clothes with his slime body and forcing Link's body to be taken in by Marth's. He wheezed in surprise at the action made worse by how he felt something entering him. Marth's words compared to Rob's were incoherent when he whispered sweet things into Link's pointy ear. Link moaned from the sweet sensation. His moaning became gurgling when he was being absorbed into Marth's body. Roy didn't want to end up like that in the slightest, but it was either that or have a slimy tentacle shoved into him.

"Marth, who said you could do that? Naughty you. It's time for all of you to become one with my body."

Shulk refused to believe that despite the horrible things that were happening to the other fighters that he was getting turned on by all of this. He gulped feeling his stomach churning. Really, Shulk should just blame the poison in his body for having these strange thoughts. There was no way that Link and Roy crying for help before being eaten was making him want to reach into his pants and stroke to the dark slime that was doing this to them. Marth's moan only made things worse seeing as how he already accepted his fate being a part of the purple slime.

Rob licked his lips after absorbing them. Cloud would be next on his list, but he saw the lewd expression plastered on his crush's face. He needed to wait, but Shulk was too much to handle. Despite his slime body being colored purple, a shade of red appeared on his cheeks. He moved his gooey body over to Shulk but made sure to push Cloud to the side. The ex-SOLDIER was close to the door now, so perhaps he could find a way to escape before Rob made him the next victim. His priority was only on Shulk who trembled with the tactician hovering in front of him.

"Shulk…I always wanted to do this with you…" Rob spoke up. In the back of his mind, he was certain it was the slime part of him speaking. However, he wasn't so sure given how much his heart was racing thinking about the younger Homs in front of him. "I could never…speak to you about my wants and needs…I always…"

Shulk was puzzled by Rob's attitude. Was the slime influencing him to be honest with himself or was the slime twisting Rob's feelings for Shulk and excusing it as a need for sex? The blond flinched feeling Rob's slimy hands touch his arm. The slime was strong enough to melt that portion of his clothes off exposing his skin.

"My body…wasn't really nice to look at…I realized that the longer I look at this new body…the more I realized this is perfect for you and me."

"…W-What are you talking about?"

"This body can do anything. It can make my undesirable human body desirable. I can make parts that I don't have…I can go inside you."

Shulk wanted to scream at that last line. There were multiple meanings to going inside someone. The innuendo was there, but Shulk assumed Rob was literally talking about forcing his slime body inside him. That was a death sentence for the Homs. He was already getting poisoned by just being near Rob and now this talk was going to make him die sooner than expected.

"I'll do my best to make you happy." Rob continued as he went from holding onto Shulk's shoulder to wrapping his slimy hands around his neck. "I tested this body out with the others. I think I'm ready for you."

Shulk didn't get a say on what they should and shouldn't be doing. Instead, he was forced to endure a sweet kiss from the shorter male. He gasped feeling a sweet but sticky tongue force its way into his mouth. The first thought was how great the sensation was, but the second thought was his logical side screaming that the poison was spreading through his body. The seer needed to warn Rob that these actions were doing nothing but poisoning him. Rob's mind was clouded with lust that he simply did not bother to pay attention to Shulk's reaction. The dark slime only heard wonderful moans from the passionate kissed they shared. Shulk couldn't admit that he enjoyed it. On the contrary, he enjoyed this hot kiss very much…but not at the expense of getting poisoned as well. The Homs tried to pull away but Rob's grip was proven to be tight. He started making wheezing noises that Rob interpreted as moans.

"I love you Shulk." Rob slurred as he bit the lower part of Shulk's lips.

The Monado boy whined pathetically as a response. Such gentle words would be ignored due to what they were actually doing to Shulk's body. He simply could not breathe. He needed to get away from Rob, now! Yet, Rob's grip prevented him from doing something as simple as rejecting his advances in favor of saving his own life. Shulk was certain Alvis was calling out to him, but there was no point in listening to him. The darkness was starting to take over Shulk's mind.

Shulk shut his eyes tight as he nearly lost consciousness. Rob would only realize too late he was hurting the Homs male. He wouldn't be able to do anything because a blinding light wrapped around Shulk.

"S-Shulk?"

From the outside of the mansion, Lana and Cia were ready to teleport Shulk out of harm's way even if the other Smashers would be in danger. Lana was the one that warped Shulk out of Rob's grasp and in front of her outside of the mansion. Meanwhile, Cia forced a barrier around Marth's room preventing the slime from leaking out. Rob snarled at being trapped in the room without Shulk.

"That should hold him for now…" Cia muttered. "Hopefully you have a plan by the time it breaks."

The sad thing was that Pit really didn't have a plan. Cia only realized this when she saw the dumbfounded look he had plastered on his face. The Black Witch could only shake her head in disappointment.

* * *

 **Me: TBC with 12969 words.**

 **Li: I'm so glad I'm gone.**

 **Me: You tend to be spared from fanservice in general if the story doesn't focus on you. Notes!**

 **1\. After going through the Monster Girl Wiki (wonder how accurate that is), I decided that the slime Rob would turn into is the Dark Slime although there are some traits coming from the Queen Slime. The Dark Slime is the strongest of the bunch seeing as they maintain their rational thought and they can use magic. In this case, Grima powered up Rob, but his appearance remains a brighter purple instead of Risen purple (but it's still purple) because the slime transformation overpowered Grima's weakened powers similar to what happened in** _ **ID: Control**_ **. The Queen Slime is a hive mind and Rob just ate a lot of the Smashers and only brought them out when it was convenient.**

 **2\. Monster girls are written as being obsessed with men and not having goals of their own. Both genders are not safe from them. Rob's mind is only filled with men mainly due to his crush on Shulk. He doesn't do too much with Zelda and Phosphora because he's not interested in them (and still has some fight left in him). Otherwise, he doesn't really do much besides Chrom and Shulk (and Cloud in the next chapter).**

 **3\. Many Smashers are missing during this story for the sake of not solving the conflict of the story. Pit, Palutena, Dark Pit, Rosalina and Viridi leave so they don't solve Rob's problem in this chapter. Corrin, Cory and Bayonetta are also conveniently missing because they could handle the problem easily as well. Sheik's role diminishes solely because The Song of Storm proved effective in dealing with slime in the previous chapter. You just know Sheik is going off and doing these things off screen. Finally, Zelda and Phosphora are targeted for their powers.**

 **That's it. Reviews are appreciated! Ja ne!**


	4. But Some Good Things Come Out of It

**Slime Maker**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. I also don't own Monster Musume no Iru Nichiojou. The only characters I own are those from the Golden Land, angels from Skyworld including the royal bodyguards, Angel Assembly and archangels along with all the other angels and of course the witch hunters.**

 **Summary: Lana wanted to help Cia out and master the Summon Gate so she wouldn't make the same mistake twice when protecting Dark Pit. Her goal was to summon Ash and have him and Cia hook up again like in the past. Unfortunately, she ended up bringing one slime girl from another area and from there, slime monsters continue to pour out of the Summon Gate until they start attacking Smashopolis. Poor Rob has a phobia of slime. What's a guy to do especially when prolonged exposure eventually turns him into one himself?**

 **Pairing: Robin/Shulk, Chrom/Olivia, Alvis/Rosalina, Reyn/Pittoo/Lucina, Pit/Virtue (OC) and implied Ash/Cia, Pittoo/Lana, Cloud/Corrin and Rob/Other Smashers (not listed for spoiler reasons)**

 **Rated: M (for mature) MA (for Archive of Our Own)**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor, Drama, Friendship and some Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning: Swearing, yuri, yaoi, dubcon, noncon, extreme sexual situations, slime monsters, violence and unintentional OOC**

 **My perversion will never stop. This is what happens when you want a sequel to** _ **Venomous Narcissus**_ **to an extent, watch a harem about monster girls and then want more fanservice Enjoy! And yes. Porn is on AO3 only.**

Chapter 4: But Some Good Things Come Out of Being a Slime

* * *

Pit knows that Shulk is dying from the poison and had to get rid of the poison quickly before he could help Rob. Normally, Pit would leave an alien for dead simply because he despised them. Not only would Pit get in trouble if he let Shulk die from slime poison, he would also have a harder time returning Rob back to normal. Rob was driven by his lust for Shulk and the demon energy was multiplying his feelings tenfold. Shulk was the one person he wanted more than anything in the mansion and he would not stop until he got him. Of course, Rob didn't care that his slime body was poisonous to Homs, so if Rob had his way, Shulk would be dead. An angry slime was a dangerous one. That was the only reason Pit was helping help him.

Palutena had an idea what Pit intended to do in order to save Shulk. Lana and Cia were capable of using their magic to heal Shulk if Pit wasn't going to do it, but Palutena insisted that they stay back and let her captain heal his rival.

What they saw blew their mind. In Cia's head, it honestly shouldn't. This was Pit they were talking about and he always had a controversial way of doing things. In this case, Pit's idea of removing the poison involved mouth to mouth like he was giving Shulk CPR. Shulk was still conscious if only barely. He wouldn't be able to stop Pit from kissing him. The action confused the Homs because he thought Pit hated him enough to not do anything sexual with him. However, their bodies were clearly glowing if only for a few seconds before the glow would disappear. It was Pit's wings that remained bright.

"I didn't know the idiot could use magic…" Cia grumbled.

"Pit can. He just forgets sometimes." Palutena stated. "Besides, there are better healers in Skyworld than him. He just has the basic healing abilities as a last resort."

"How convenient." Cia snarked to herself.

Pit prioritized Shulk's life over Cia's snarking. The angel was already feeling nauseous from absorbing the poison this way. There were many ways to remove the poison from someone's body. If he were a better healer, he would actually have a spell that would remove poison. If he wanted to waste time, he would force Shulk to drink his blood. Angel blood was established to have amazing healing properties and why many demons killed angels. They take the angel blood and then mix it with other demonic parts to make powerful potions for demons. Pit wondered if that was how the spice series was made, but that wasn't important at the moment. Mouth-to-mouth was for angels who weren't good at healing, but weren't afraid to get in contact with the poisoned victim. Angels were incapable of getting poisoned and if they did get poisoned, it wouldn't last long. Poison wasn't lethal to angels as it was to other species. The angel blood was that strong.

The make-out session was working out nicely. The poison was being taken out of Shulk's body and being transferred into Pit via magic. The brunette didn't want to bring up how the more poison that was being removed, the more Shulk tried to get kinky with him. The girls couldn't see Shulk recovering, so Shulk could get away with teasing Pit for daring to use his poisoning as an excuse to kiss him. Pit gasped feeling Shulk's tongue wrap around his own. Pit moaned into the kiss. He was almost done and Shulk was doing this to him…

"You opportunist." Shulk groaned as the two pulled away.

"T-That's my line! I'm trying to heal you and here you are doing that! You're gross! You…you stupid alien!"

"Pit, lay off the insults." Palutena scolded. "There is no time for that."

Pit flinched at her tone and zipped his mouth. Shulk smirked at the small, petty victory he obtained, but he would have to cease his pettiness for now. Saving Rob and the others came first before mocking your rival.

Eventually, Rosalina would have the details lined up on how to restore Rob back to normal. Dark Pit had yet to return, but he had an important duty to fulfill. Pit believed that once Rob had been neutralized, it would be safe for Dark Pit and Viridi to return with the cure.

"Dark slimes are one of the strongest slime species." Rosalina explained. "They are created by slime who infect someone with powerful magic inside of them. They melt their body until they have become one with the slime. However, the core inside of them is the life force of the slime creature. Should the gem be shattered, the curse should be lifted."

"I thought there wasn't a way to reverse a transformation like that…" Pit mumbled.

"There is. Many demon books say there isn't a cure to discourage others from finding a cure. For us divine beings, it is essential to prepare ourselves should demons attempt to convert humans into their own species. It has already happened in the past, and if we don't stop the dark slime now, Rob will infect as many Smashers as possible making them all become demons sooner or later."

Rosalina had all the knowledge needed to save the day. Shulk sighed in relief that he could rely on the Queen of the Cosmos at the very least. Rosalina noticed that Shulk seemed a little too happy with the explanation and frowned.

"You are aware that besides attacking Rob, the only way to approach him is to engage in sexual contact with him." Rosalina said as a matter of fact statement. "Can you do that knowing that you'll get poisoned again?"

Shulk nodded his head. "I have to. Rob's life is on the line. And I can't let the others die too inside of him."

Pit rolled his eyes. "You're trying to be noble, but you're just a masochist."

Shulk was baffled at the accusation. "Excuse me?!"

The angel captain chuckled. "Your face is red. I think you want to get poisoned again just to taste my lips."

Shulk felt his body shiver at Pit's words. "You're sick and wrong! You know that?!"

"No, but I hope you know that the item Rosalina gave you is in the form of a condom. Use it wisely."

The blond shook his head in annoyance as he waited for the girls to warp him back into the mansion again. As long as he had this item, he wouldn't be taken off guard. The problem would then stem from hurting Rob if the sex plan didn't work out. Demons were horny by nature, so Pit didn't think the plan would fail. Shulk had to be concerned about whether or not he'll still be awake for this to happen.

Shulk jumped when he heard someone else groan. He looked back at his Monado. _What is it Alvis?_

" _Rosalina has made it clear that sex is the only way to cure Rob without hurting him."_

 _Y-Yeah…_

 _"Events have become…sexual…rather quickly…"_

Shulk tilted his head in confusion. Alvis may have been in the Monado so he couldn't see his face, but he sounded nervous.

 _You okay?_

"That angel has rubbed on me…this fourth wall he talks about. Strange."

Shulk was lost at what message Alvis was trying to convey, but had no time for that. He needed to save his friends now!

* * *

Without Shulk to distract Rob, the tactician would be forced to use another Smasher to satisfy him while he waited for the Homs to return. Rob's slime body had consumed everyone in the room at this point. All except Cloud, and this was intentional on Rob's end. His slime brain had registered Cloud as a perfect substitute for Shulk and because the Homs had every intention to "save" him, Rob decided to help Cloud out in any way he could.

"I won't allow it!"

Shulk's presence was a lifesaver for Cloud in more ways than one. Rob's attention was on the Monado boy now. Cloud was holding on to dear life to not cum, but the moment Rob stopped, Cloud felt his consciousness fade. The blond would collapse without being given a chance to climax. Cloud would thank Shulk later for that.

"Shulk…" Rob called out. The way he said Shulk's name caused shivered to run down the Homs' spine. It was so low…almost a moan to be exact. Shulk had to tell himself to keep his hormones under control, and that said a lot given the type of person he was. "You're back…"

"I am." Shulk answered quietly. "I'm here for you. Leave Cloud alone, and release everyone you have captured."

"I wish I knew how to release everyone…" Rob mumbled. "This…slime brain…just keeps telling me to have sex…and make everyone happy. I need help. I'm not cut out for this."

 _"Oh, you are. You just don't know that yet."_

Shulk blinked hearing Alvis' voice. He shook his head in annoyance. "Rob, I can help you. That's why I came back for you. You still have some intellectual thought left. I just need you to cooperate with me to fix you up. Don't worry, you won't be a slime for much longer."

Rob was relieved to hear this. The slime part of him wasn't. In fact, Rob was taken back by the slime part of him reacting badly to Shulk stating that he had a way to change him back to normal. He wanted this more than anything, but the demon part of him insisted that Shulk was an enemy and must be taught a lesson. The lesson being to appreciate the body of a slime and to love him the way he is now. The idea was so appealing that Rob was overwhelmed by pleasure initially. Shulk didn't expect Rob to rush at him and tackle him to the floor. The blond hit his head against the bed causing him to groan at the sudden pain. His attention was more focused toward Rob who was positioning himself on top of Shulk. Those clothes didn't survive this time around as they melted away. Rob exposed Shulk's cock with relative ease.

"I don't want to be healed." Rob told him. A sinister smile creeped up on his face. "I want to experience this moment with you."

"B-But Rob…I…guhhh…"

The slime body was starting to affect him. Shulk tried to move his hands, but Rob's slimy body held him down. The dark slime made sure that Shulk wasn't getting away this time around. Shulk blushed at the alluring look Rob had. His cock started to throb the longer he stared.

"I'm going to make you the happiest man alive…" Rob murmured. "I love you."

Rob was too much for him. The blond gulped looking up at Rob. His cock was going to go in without the condom and the plan would be ruined. He needed to act quickly, but his head was already feeling fuzzy. Shulk was expecting to pass out again and for Pit to bail him out a second time when the unexpected happened. Rob had stopped himself from forcing himself onto the Monado boy. The tactician had a pained expression on his face as he attempted to pull away. He groaned in frustration. He wrapped his arms around his slimy body as if trying to keep something in.

"R-Rob?"

"D-Dammit…stop this…" Rob hissed to himself as he resisted the temptation the dark slime was giving him. "If I do this, I'll hurt Shulk…I won't kill him…what good is Shulk if he dies…dammit…"

Shulk could see how much Rob was suffering. All the other Smashers that Rob had attacked could not satisfy his lust, so he kept going. Shulk was certain that if Rob was able to have sex with him, then the other Smashers wouldn't have had been attacked. Unfortunately, he was a Homs, so things became complicated.

 _I need to save you now._ Shulk thought to himself as he was the one that approached Rob and surprised him. The robe that Rob still kept on was slowly removed from his slimy body. Shulk flinched feeling his body feeling rather odd after a small part of the slime touched his skin. Rob tilted his head on confusion.

"W-What are you doing Shulk? Get out of here…take Cloud and leave…I don't…want to kill you…"

"I wouldn't mind dying for you."

Rob's eyes widened. His head became light-headed and if his heart was visible as a slime, it would have sped up. Shulk wouldn't be able to see the red tint on Rob's purple face. He avoided eye contact, but notice that Shulk had taken something out of his jacket and covered it with something that was also in his jacket.

"W-What is that?"

"A way to save you." Shulk stated. "Pit has the most unorthodox way of doing things…"

"But that's a condom…" Rob murmured. "You're not going to do what I think you're going to do…right?"

Shulk chuckled as he finished pouring the Holy Milk on the condom. With this, he would be able to revert Rob back to normal. The slime part of him did not like that. Rob shivered at the negative thoughts starting to swirl in his head.

"That won't kill me…right?" Rob asked shyly. "My body isn't…responding well to whatever you poured on that condom…"

"You won't." Shulk told him softly. "Trust me on this. I won't let you die."

"But…what will you do…"

"I need to break that core inside of you. There were two ways of going about it. I either hurt you or have sex with you. You can see the option I chose."

"B-B-But…why?"

"I can't bear to see you hurt anymore. You have already been through hell this past week. I want to give you something nice."

How nice of Shulk to say that. Rob had been groped and fucked by slime for the past couple of encounters. Now, Shulk was willing to give him what he secretly desired. Rob gulped. He knew he wanted this, but would it hurt with whatever angelic power the condom had.

"How though…will sex save me?"

"Your core is where your prostate is." Shulk mumbled. "I don't know why dark slime's have it there half the time. If they were any stronger…they would have it where their heart resides. You haven't given into the temptation completely, which is why I think this will work out. I don't intend to hurt you, but I will save you this way. You just need to trust me."

Rob nodded his head slowly. "Of course I trust you…"

"Then prepare yourself. I'm going to save you now."

* * *

Dark Pit did eventually return to the mansion with the cure needed to return everyone to normal. He had a large dose unlike Pit so there wouldn't be any screw-ups. Pit made a joke how Dark Pit was growing up to be a perfectionist, but the dark angel just wanted to avoid any more trouble. He made extra medicine just to make sure that anyone who could potentially Master Hand was pleased that the problem could be resolved in a few hours. He needed to be patient and let Dark Pit and the Goddesses work their magic. In the meantime, he was going to scold a few Smashers who had the audacity to leave the mansion during a time of crisis instead of staying and trying to tame Rob before the situation got worse. He was mainly lecturing Bayonetta and the dragon twins for their cowardice when that was hardly the case in Corrin's mind.

Corrin thought he was just playing underwater chess with Bayonetta and Cory. It was Cory who suggested they play far away from the mansion. While it would have made sense to take the board game and so somewhere in Smashopolis to play, playing underwater gave a different feeling. The trio was able to breathe underwater, but it would be difficult to keep the pieces on the board. Cory said this added strategy even though Bayonetta reminded her that this was her way to cheat if the game went sour for her.

The game got competitive really fast specifically between Cory and Bayonetta. The two were wagering on who could win the most games. The winner got Corrin for herself for an entire day without the interference of the other. Bayonetta did this just to tease Cory while the dragon princess wanted Bayonetta to stay far away from her twin brother as possible. Corrin thought he was playing chess this entire time when he was playing with his sister. The only reason Master Hand figured out their location was because Corrin's voice was so loud that it caused a ripple in the water.

"CHECKMATE!"

"We're playing checkers Corrin!"

"WHAT?!"

Yet, despite the fact that this was all Cory's idea, it was mainly Bayonetta that was getting an earful from Master Hand. She swore that the only reason he was circling her out is because she was the oldest of the three. Bayonetta would have complained to Cloud, but the ex-SOLDIER was one of the Smashers getting treated by Dark Pit. Cloud hissed under his breath had Bayonetta been in the mansion, he could have saved himself the embarrassment.

Cloud was the unluckiest of all the people caught by Rob's slime form. He was the only one who remembered the incident. Perhaps it was due to the fact that Rob didn't swallow him whole that he was able to maintain said memory. Everyone else had forgotten the encounter and woke up in the hospital. They were told that they had a bad demon encounter and that Master Hand took care of it. They needed to stay in the hospital and heal up. Dark Pit was not amused that the side effect of the cure was the loss of memories within twenty-four hours. It was so specific that Dark Pit had to wonder if it was worth it.

It was funny how Rob didn't remember the incident at all despite being the perpetrator of the incident. Shulk remembered just fine despite being poisoned a second time in order to remove the orb from Rob's slime body. The Monado boy was glad that Rob returned to normal even if he would forget the sexual encounter between the two. Now Shulk could work to make sure that nothing like this happened to the snowy haired tactician again. In the meantime, Shulk would have to spend the next week or so in the hospital again. Dr. Cunningham was far from pleased. Apparently getting poisoned the first time by the giant slime monster wasn't bad enough. Now he got poisoned by a more powerful slime and needed to be hooked up to an Ether contraption that were made specifically for Homs. Shulk wondered how Master Hand was able to transport these devices. If he had to guess, Master Hand had probably arranged things with Sharla behind the scenes and found a way to take some Ether from Bionis.

It was surprising how Rob recovered faster than anyone. It could have been because Rob was healed the most when it came to the monster transformation or it could have been from Grima's bloodline being able to fix the problem with his body faster at the cost of tiring out quicker. Dr. Cunningham did allow Rob to speak with Shulk in his hospital room but only for a few hours a day. Shulk would give Rob up to date information on what had occurred in the mansion. The Monado Boy did leave out the information about the two engaging in sex in order to fix him up. Not only would Rob believe him but also Shulk felt like Rob didn't want to hear that he became a slutty slime monster after the encounter with the mega slime in Smashopolis.

"Are you sure nothing else happened?" Rob asked. Even if Shulk didn't tell him, Rob was curious on how Shulk was able to get close to him and get rid of the orb that made him a slime in the first place. "You know I'll find out eventually…right?"

Shulk chuckled nervously as he glanced outside the window. Rob wasn't going to push him while in the hospital bed, but it was best to keep quiet. The tactician sighed in defeat as he ended up resting his head on Shulk's chest. The blond was glad that Rob was light. Otherwise, his bones would have been crushed. However, because Rob's action made his attention focus to his older roommate, he wouldn't be able to notice that there were others watching them from a elsewhere.

Watching from outside the hospital was Cia and Lana. The two decided to disappear before Palutena decided to corner them and ask them questions. She was smart enough to put two and two together and figure out that they had to do with the recent slime encounters. Cia did not want to be on Palutena's bad side again, so she grabbed her sister and went into hiding. Now that the two were alone in their apartment complex after making sure that Shulk was no longer in critical condition, Cia went straight to badgering Lana about the Summoning Gate that she took pride in.

"Lana, you need to stop using the Summoning Gate." Cia complained. "It has caused us more harm than anything as of late."

Lana shook her head. "I-It's just a few miscalculations Cia! The next time I use it, the spell will work!"

"There will be no next time!" The Black Witch shouted causing Lana to jump back at her sister losing her temper. "Look, that dumb Goddess isn't that stupid. She will start looking for us in this timeline and question what we did to allow these incidents to happen in Smashopolis. We have caused more damage in this timeline than any other one so far with your mishaps. If you mess up one more time with that Summoning Gate, I'm confiscating it."

Lana gasped. "You can't do that!"

"I can. Who was the original user of the Summoning Gate? Hmm?"

The White Witch couldn't believe that Cia would try and take her Summoning Gate away. All she wanted to do was make her sister happy by summoning Ash again. The phantom was simply not responding to her calls, so she needed to work with the Summoning Gate again to try and summon him. She would not stop until she made her sister happy again. It just required being cautious with the Summoning Gate…

"Do you understand Lana? Be a good girl and prioritize your other weapons over the Summoning Gate."

"I understand…" Lana said with a sigh. She didn't understand. It was better to lie to Cia now and then let the white haired witch scream at her later for going back on her promise. Ash took priority over her own safety. Lana just needed to be careful to not summon any kinky demon again to avoid the disaster that is this timeline.

* * *

 **Me: Done with 4515 words.**

 **Dark Pit: And the porn is finally done.**

 **Me: Yes, this means I can work on other slime porn and porn in general. Of course, the porn is only on the AO3 version, so if you want the juicy bits, go there to read it. Notes!**

 **1\. The angel blood thing is brought up in Disgaea 4. When trying to cure the A Virus, Artina says angel blood can cure any disease but angels are forbidden from using their blood because then the humans and demons would hunt them down more for the chance to cure their diseases. And of course, if the angels got hunted down, then they wouldn't be getting the prayers and they would be in trouble as a whole.**

 **2\. Cloud's feelings for Corrin in this story are ambiguous at best. He cares for Corrin, but Rob forcing his idea on Cloud is due to his horniness and nothing else.**

 **3\. I'm pretty sure there could be a better way to turn Rob back to normal, but this is a porn story. That's why even Alvis breaks the 4** **th** **wall and thinks its ridiculous.**

 **4\. Bayonetta can breathe underwater as shown in both of her games. Since the Corrin twins are water dragons, they can breathe underwater too. I can just imagine them playing under water checkers and Corrin saying something stupid that gets the girls to stop playing.**

 **That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**


End file.
